The Nightmare Ends
by Angelus0078
Summary: It has been two years since Joey Collins left Summer Bay, and the love of her life Charlie Buckton. Now she's back. how will things Progress between the 2, especially when a relation to charle comes into town.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone first off i've never posted a story on this site before and it's the first time i've ever really done anything like this so please bear with me.**

**All review are welcome no matter how bad they are.**

...my breathing was fast and painful as though i had been kicked in the stomach. I was still limping down through the same sewer tunnel as though it was a never ending maze, every step and breath that i took echoed off walls as though there were 20 other people with me, after what seamed like hours i found another tunnel that lead off in another direction as i stopped to catch my breath i looked down at my arm. it was still in so much pain and the bleeding didn't seam to be stopping i had one last look around before i sat down on the floor and lowered Charlie's gun and placed it on the floor.

I took off my jacket and shirt and stared down at the wound that had made my right arm bleed so much. it looked as though the bullet graze wasn't so deep but what did i know, having no other choice i tore up my favorite shirt and wrapped half around the wound and made the other half into a sling which i secured my arm in it, putting the jacket on wasn't hard but it wasn't comfy, i just sat there trying to catch my breath, after 10 minutes i pulled out my wallet and looked at the photo that was in it, just looking at the photo of Charlie made me feel more calm but i knew that she was still in danger, finally i picked up the Gun and stood up.

I took one Deep Breath and flung myself around the corner with the gun at arms length, this tunnel was as dark as the last 5 that i had been in and there was nothing different about this one, that is until i looked at the floor a couple of meters ahead and saw something that made me feel like I was in my worse nightmare, a body was just laying there I couldn't see the face but that didn't matter because I knew who it was "Charlie" I screamed, and without realising it i was sprinting, the pain in my leg was unreal but i didn't care, i dropped the gun as i was running but i didn't care, i felt my arm come out of it's sling and it started to bleed again but i didn't care, all i knew was that i had to get to Charlie to see if she was alright, i skidded on my knees as i fell to the floor i lifted her head into my arm i saw that she had been brutally hit in the face so many times that her face was covered in blood, her shirt had been ripped open so that you could see her black Bra and she wasn't waring her shoes but all that didn't matter to me, i pressed my fingers to her neck and suddenly felt relief, she was alive but barley.

Then i suddenly realized that i was being watched and flung myself around and then fear hit me as i saw who it was, it was the one man who had hunted my dreams ever since the incident on the boat two years ago, his face looked bloody as though charlie had given him a few good punches but that didn't clam my fear in fact it made it worse and then he spoke and his voice pierced through my heart as though he had sunk a knife into my chest,

"Hello Joey i've been waiting for you" Robbo said very calmly as though he was greeting and old friend "its time to finished what i started".

**Sorry it's short and the next few will be short aswell but they will get longer as we go on.**


	2. Chapter 1 (Return to Life)

**Hello again. Hope you liked the prologue. Well now the story will start.**

"Serge ? Sergeant?, Charlie wake up!" Watson screamed "Huh" Charlie stammered,"sorry, i was..." "yeah i know, Don't worry about it". i was sat behind my desk and had been daydreaming, this wasn't the first time this had happened, over the past few weeks I had been under alot of stress what with with Robbo's trial coming up next Month and Angelo leaving the bay, i still couldn't believe i had been made Sergeant two week's ago, I thought I would be happy but i still felt some pain, but then again why Should I he's the one who wanted a transfer to London when he became a Detective i mean i was happy for him but i still missed him. "So what's the Problem, anything going on?" I asked, "No just brought you some coffee you looked like you needed it" said watson kindly, "thanks" I said, I took swig of my drink and got back to work.

Watson sat down in front of my desk she had the look on her face which means that she knew what was on my mind, before she could open her mouth i jumped in, "I don't want to talk about it watson, can we just leave and forget it", but watson didn't seam to want to do that, "Come on Charlie i don't get it, i know you've been put under alot of pressure ever since Angelo left but you knew that would happen when you took the job, and remember you've always wanted this job ever since you came here, so what is it with you?", Deep down i knew she was right, i've always wanted to be Sergeant ever since i joined the force and to tell you the truth i didn't mind the work, but she was right something was bothering me but i it had been bothering me for a while now, but how could i tell my watson, "it's..., it's just..., well lately i've been thinking a lot about...", "About Angelo?" she said, "No not angelo" i answered "recently i've been thinking and worried about...", "About Joey?" Watson finally answered.

Even just by saying her name Watson knew she had hit the nail on head. "What's going on" she asked, "Robbo's trial is coming up in two months" i answered, "So she's coming back, after all this time", she said "have you even spoke to her?", A tear swelled up in my eye at that last question and Watson didn't need the answer.

20 Miles out at sea an old looking trawler boat was heading towards the bay, it wasn't in the best of condition, there was a lot of rust on the hull as though it had been sailing the ocean's for many years, not to mention all the dents as well which made it seam that it had bashed into a lot of rocks, but even with all those dents and all that rust it was still strong and sturdy, in the main control room two men were guiding it safely toward summer bay, "So that's Summer Bay" said the first man, "yeah I guess so, i'll go inform the Captain" said the other man, this man left the control room and head down a flight of stairs which led to the living quarters, after reaching the living quarters he headed to the door which had the word's "CAPTAIN " carved into the door, he knocked twice and entered, the Captain was sat behind a desk looking over some paper work, "Sorry to bother you Captain but i thought you should where're about 20 miles from Summer Bay". The Captain looked up from her desk and Smiled, "Thank you Thomas i'll be up shortly.", "Aye Captain Collins" said the man.

Joey Stood up from behind her desk and headed outside after arriving on the main deck went right to the front of the boat and looked at town that she once called home, "it's nice to be back" she said to herself.

**Once again sorry its short.**


	3. Chapter 2 (Back to the Bay)

I Stared at the beautiful town i had once called my home, it looked like it hadn't change much which i was happy about, but then again i wasn't really happy about coming back because the last time i was here my heart got broken, it had taken a long time for my heart to heal but now and then it still felt crushed whenever i saw something that reminded me of charlie, as i looked back towards my home town i realized how much i missed it, however things were different now i didn't know whether i could stand to look at Charlie but i had no other choice seeing as she was the leading officer in charge of the case against Robbo, as I turned my back on Summer Bay I looked at my crew, I had five crew members on the boat with me, their names were Thomas and Rebecca who were from England, Jessie who was American and Dimirty and Yuri from Russia. When i first bought my trawler i didn't know how i could get this thing working by myself, but when i had met all of my new friends they told me that they would always help me with anything, so when i offered them a chance to sail around the world with me they didn't refuse, however after we got the trawler working and sailing i got an email from ruby telling me that i had to get back to summer bay because Robbo's trial would be coming up soon, my crew members told me that they wouldn't mind a quick detour for three months.

We docked on shore a hour later and looked at my crew, "Right as you all know i have to get to the police station to talk about the trial, so I'm gonna be gone for an hour or two, so everyone get out of the boat and go explore ok", they looked at with excited looks on their face and i couldn't blame them, i had told them so much about summer bay i was betting they just couldn't wait to get exploring, "so where do you think we should go first Captain" Rebecca said eagerly, "Ok first off" i said quickly, "Will you stop calling me captain i have told you this a million times, second i'd got tot he surf club first and get a few drinks, then we'll go to the diner for dinner ok?", they all agreed and headed off in the direction that i was pointing, as i headed towards the police station my mind felt like it was on fire I was about to see charlie after nearly two years what was i going to say to her how was i going to react, should i be nice should i be mean, my mind was so confused that i wasn't looking where i was going and without realizing bump into somebody who seamed lost, "oh" i said as i bumped into him he wasn't carrying anything but i still checked the floor just in case, "oh sorry" he said "i didn't see you i was looking for a map of the town and i wasn't watching where i was going", "it's ok i wasn't looking either, are you lost?" i asked, "yeah you could say that, I'm just got into town and i'm looking for the Police Station", i looked at for him a second a little puzzled and then asked "So your new in town and you have to go to the Police Station what did you do are you an illegal immigrant or something?" and i thought to myself 'oh shit that was a great thing to say idiot', but he was actually laughing, "No, but i will check my visa just in case, I'm a Police officer i just got transfered here yesterday and I'm supposed to report to my Sergeant".

"Oh" i said and i looked at him again, he looked to young to be a police officer, by the looks of him i'd say he was only 20 but first impressions can be deceiving, but reason he seamed familiar to me, "Well I'm heading up there if you want to join me?" I said, "Thanks, i really appreciate it, i don't even know who you are" he said, i laughed and then said "Well then we better get that sorted, i'm Joey, Joey Collins, he took my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Joey, I'm James, James Buckton, erm is somthing wrong?", i looked like i'd seen a ghost, now i knew where i'd seen him before, "I'm sorry but did you say your last name was Buckton?", "Yeah Why?" he asked, "Are you Related to a Charlie Buckton?", "As a Matter of fact yes, I'm her Cousin, why?, do you know Charlie?".


	4. Chapter 3 (The New Buckton)

Chapter 3

The new Buckton

As i approached the station with James i couldn't help but think of what was going to happen when i saw Charlie, would she have missed me or would she have moved on and got with somebody, as i got to the front door i stopped in my tracks and couldn't go any further, James turned around and saw me just standing there and i got even more concerned, i hadn't mentioned to him that had been in a relationship. "Are you ok Joey?" he asked, how could i possibly answer that question, i was about to see the woman i loved and broke my heart and i remembered the day that i left, the day that tore my heart in two and the day that made me hate the woman who i loved,

_**Flashback 2 years ago**_

_"Come on Collins we need to get moving, we need to get out before the weather gets bad", "alright boss i'll be up shortly" i answered as i continued throwing my stuff onboard, i was just about to finished and about to climb aboard when i heard my name being called, as i turned to see who was shouting i saw charlie coming towards me, she looked breathless and scared as though she was scared that i had left,. _

_"I thought i'd miss you" she said, "we're just about to leave, i have to get onboard" i answered, she looked like she was about to cry, "Please don't go" she said, i couldn't help it but i felt a tear come out of my eye,"I've already made up my mind", "Then Change it, give us time to work through this, Please don't just leave me", "it's never gonna work if i stay" i said quickly i wasn't sure i could hold my tears in much longer, "You don't know that" she answered, " I know myself", i said "and its one thing for me to say that i'll forgive you and i can get over this, but it doesn't mean i can", another tear came out of my eye, "maybe after 3 months apart, this will be easier for us", i wasn't sure if she would answer but she immediately came back with a response that i knew was true, "Three months is forever please just stay", i couldn't help myself i was just bursting to say yes, but i couldn't, as i looked back at the trawler i saw my boss get off and went to get the rest of the stuff that we were going to need. I finally looked at charlie and i knew what i had to do, "I Really have to go" i said and i picked up my last bag, Charlie looked as though she was about to get on her knees and beg me to stay, but instead she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out my ipod, "You left this behind" she said, as i took it from her it suddenly hit me full on, i was about to leave my home and lose the one woman i ever truly loved, i wanted to say that i loved her but the only thing i could say was "i'll miss you" and then i couldn't help it, put my hand on her face and pulled her in for one last kiss, as we broke apart a few tears came out of her eyes, finally i got on the trawler and looked back at the dock as the ship took me away and i watched the Charlie until i could see her know more._

**Present Day**

Joey looked as though she was staring into space i couldn't help but wonder why she seamed so scared it was like she wanted to be as far away from here as possible, "Are you ok Joey?" i asked, she was till staring at the entrance to the police station, after a few minutes i poked her as gently as i could and it seamed to do the trick because she came round from whatever she was in and looked as though she had just woken up from a nightmare," i'm sorry, i have to go i just remembered i have to meet some friends in the surf club", I looked at her for a second and finally said "Sure ok, hey listen thanks for showing me the police station", "Sure no problem, hey remember to give a call for drinks yeah, i want you to meet my crew". "Yeah sure no problem, see you later ok?", "Yeah sure." said Joey, and with that she turned around and hurried off in the other direction, i watched as she rounded the corner and then turned around and walked towards the station, i still couldn't believe it i was finally getting somewhere in my career, after three years of being stuck behind a desk in New York and the fact that i was only 22 didn't help things for me while i there but now i was going where i was needed.

"Excuse me, are are you Senior Constable Watson?", "Yes I am, can i help you?" i wasn't sure how to say it but she had to find out sooner or later, "Yes I'm Leading Senior Constable James Buckton, can you show me where Sergeant Charlie Buckton is?" she looked like a celebrity had just walked in and as i looked around other officers were staring as well and then i heard a voice that i knew all to well, "James?, is that you?", as i looked around i saw the one person who had always looked out for me, "Charlie Buckton I live and Breath.", "OH MY GOD" CHarlie Screamed as she ran forward and Jumped into my arms.

A couple of minutes later i was dressed in my new Uniform, it was a nice change as well, as i walked into the office i sat behind my new desk next to Charlie, it was great to see her after all this time, it had almost been four years and she hadn't change one bit, "So Charlie what was this case file that you wanted to show me?", I suddenly saw a tear in her eye and i said to myself 'wow Charlie Buckton crying it really has been a long time since i saw her', "Charlie are you ok?" i asked, she jumped at words and quickly wiped her eyes before looking at me properly, "Yeah sorry i have a lot on my mind at the moment, that's one of the reasons why i was hoping you'd take this case for me while i focus on the trial of 1 coming up.". she picked 2 folders, came over to my desk and placed one of the files on my desk and kept the other in her hand., "Sure no problem" i said "so what's the case going to trial?", it took a while for her to answer "its a rape and an Attempted murder " she finally answered as she passed the file she was holding to me, out of all the cases that i was hoping it would be it was the one case i always hated, "Great", i said "i hope they send the Bastard down for life", Charlie could tell i hated these kinds of cases but i had little choice i had to do what my boss said. "So who's the scum-bag", "His name's Robbo Cruz he's been up for a few rape charges before but we weren't able to get anything on him until two years ago, one of the people he raped managed to stand up to him, then he tried to drown her, we got to them just in time". I Looked at the photo that came with the case, i took one look at the guy and i knew that he was trouble, "So who was the girl then?", it took a while before she answered, "Her name is Joey Collins, she's an old friend of mine.", Wait a minute" i said quickly, "you don't mean joey who just got back from traveling the world for over a year?".

My heart pounded fast and hard but i didn't even feel it, joey was back in the bay and james had seen her and spoke to her, if she was here i had to see her, i had to talk to her, "Can you watch the station i have to go?" i said quickly, i didn't even wait for his answer i grabbed my belt and headed for the door, and then i saw him the man whom i had wanted to put behind bars for over two years, Robbo.

"Hello Charlie its been a long time. How your little girlfriend joey doing?"


	5. Chapter 4 (The Big Problem)

My heart seamed to Triple in Speed and and a lump came up in my throat, yet he was smiling an evil grin was spread on his face and i was just couldn't take it anymore, i pushed pass him and headed strait for the door and then i heard him shout somthing that made my blood boil with hatred and anger, "Yeah that's right baby run off to your girlfriend and break her heart just like you did two years ago".

Whatever this guy was talking about had pushed Charlie over the edge.

Without waring and caring Charlie turned around and sank her fist into his face and kneed him in the bollocks.

He went to the floor like a sack of spuds but Charlie wasn't finished there, then she started to kick him while he was down, it took six officers and 10 minutes to get charlie away from the guy and outside into the parking lot and that was when she finally calmed down.

I looked at her for a moment before saying a thing, "See if Robbo needs a doctor and get him into the interview room".

They all left quickly, charlie was looking down to the floor but i could still see the fury in her eyes, i didn't understand what the guy had said to make charlie so mad, was it the part about Charlie having a girlfriend, i mean i knew about Charlie's collage experiment when we were younger but that was only because we were living in the same house as each other when she was in collage i was only sixteen at he time but it was the night of her graduation that i found out that she had been experimenting with women, after collage was finished though her friend Elizabeth Anderson had gone her separate way and as far as i know they had never spoken since, so what was Robbo on about.

"Would you like to explain what the hell was going through your mind when you decided to attack him, i mean i agree he is scum but charlie what you just did..." i couldn't go on, after all the years that i had known charlie it was an utter astonishing that she could just lash out like that without worrying about consequences, "I think you should go home Charlie, you need rest" at those words her eyes flashed at me all the fury had diminished and it was now was replaced by happiness which confused me even more, before i could say another thing ran back inside the station and 10 seconds later she had come back out of the station jumped into a car and headed off, 'What the fuck is going on' i thought to my self.

I was finally going to see joey after all these years, i had hoped that would have been only three months just like she promised but she never came back, until now, i had enter the diner and the first person i saw was leah, "hey leah" i said "listen i know this is a strange question but have you seen Joey?". i expected for her face to be full of confusion and shock but instead she had a large grin on her face, "Outside" leah said, without warning i flew outside and looked quickly around, and then i saw her, she was sitting at a table with some people i had never seen before but my attention was focused on her, she had become even more beautiful, her long black hair was shinning in the sun, her green eyes sparkled like emeralds and her white teeth shone like pearls, i was wondering weather or not to go over and say somthing, but that wasn't necessary, her face suddenly became stiff, she then stood up slowly and (as if she knew i was there) turned to face me. Our eyes were lock at the others our faces shocked and stunned, this wasn't how i pictured seeing her, but then without warning joey's face broken into a wide smile, then she broke into a run and headed strait for me and i did the same, we stopped right in front of each other.

"Hi" we both said the same word together, and then without thinking, without planning and without worrying that people were watching us i pulled her towards me, and kissed her, after several long moments we broke apart, "I..." i began to say but Joey didn't let me finish cause she put a finger to my lips and said, "Will you shut up and just kiss me again", I couldn't believe my luck, i slowly pulled her into my arms and kissed her once and again, as we broke apart the second time she whispered the words that i had been longing to hear for two years "I missed you Charlie". "I missed you to Joey", I responded.

**I'll Post the next few chapter shortly.**


	6. Chapter 5 (The Flashback)

Chapter 5

The Flashbacks

I couldn't believe this was happing after two years i was finally kissing the woman that i love, and it seamed that Charlie's kisses got better and better every time she kissed me it was almost like the kisses were making up for lost time, i had only felt this happy once and it was a time i would never forget the first night Charlie and i spent together.

_Flashback Two years ago_

_I Stood outside Leah's house hesitating whether or not i should go in, but i had to, if i didn't i could miss my chance, i walked up to the door and looked inside Charlie was standing in the kitchen busying herself with the cooker, i knocked twice to get her attention she looked up to see who it was, the look on her face was hard to read, it was she looked happy, shocked, worried, upset and scared all at once. "hi' she said, she put down the plate she was holding and followed me outside, she looked at me for a few seconds before she finally said " What are you doing here?", i was struggling to find my breath but when i finally caught it back i answered, "That conversation that we started we need to finish it", she looked at me for a while trying to figure out what to say but it looked like she couldn't find the word but finally answered "I Can't here the house is in chaos at the moment", it seamed like she was trying to stall the conversation, but we really needed to talk, "Ok so come out with me now, and tell me what you ment" I said, she looked as though was about to say she couldn't but i jumped in before she said anything, "If you say no we won't get another chance Charlie, i was offered a job today and if i take it i leave tomorrow", with that answer Charlie headed back to the door and yelled inside the house "Guy's i heading out for a while" and with that she picked up her keys and headed of towards her car with me not to far behind._

_We headed for the surf club the trip would usually take five or six minutes at the most but this time it felt like five or six hours, we finally stop and she looked like she couldn't speak at all, after a couple of minutes she muttered "I'm scared, this might seam shallow to you but, I'm worried what its gonna mean for my position at work, and my family, my friends and Ruby, how are they gonna look at me", I could understand where she was coming from, i mean it hadn't been easy for me either when first came out but i did come out eventually, on the other hand it seamed as though she was more worried about what everyone thought rather than how she felt about me and then i finally asked "Are you embarrassed to be with me?" she then quickly said to avoid the confusion, "No you know what i mean, your oversimplifying", "that's because for me it is simple," i said "because i don't care what anyone thinks", Charlie just bow her and then said "Yeah but maybe that's because you don't have as many responsibilities as i do", now i thought she was trying to find a way out of this conversation but then i realized that if she wanted to get out of it she wouldn't have come out with me so i finally said, "I don't want to go through my life wondering what might have been, if we just stop worrying about it and done what was right with us." she then looked at me with a face that told me she wanted me to carry on, so i did, "Charlie when i saw you by the wharf today i could hardly breath, that's what always happens to me when your around" I couldn't help but smile at her, her face looked as though she had been defeated by my words, then she muttered, "I thought you hated me this morning" at those words i nearly laughed but i managed to stifle it and said with a huge grin on my face "Are you serious?, I'm in love with you". Charlie didn't speak for a while she seamed to be in shock, i was about to ask if she was ok but her next words made my heart flutter, "I think, I'm in love with you to"._

_I could not believe it she had said those words the woman of my dream had finally said the words i was so longing to hear i couldn't help my but smile, " what are we gonna do about it?" i asked, but at those words she turned away, i wasn't going to let her walk away now, "Do you want to be with me" i asked, she looked at me, took my hand in hers and said "yes, i do"_

_Then we kissed._

_After a while it began to heat up and Charlie pulled me on to her, and then i banged my head on the ceiling, "ouch, that hurts, its not funny", i said quickly as Charlie began to giggle, "it is from this angle, maybe we should try a hotel room?", I couldn't believe that Charlie had just said that "Are you sure, i mean, if it's to soon, i won't pressure you into something you don't want to do"._

_Charlie's just looked at me for a moment, then said to me "I want to do this, I want you Joey Collins"._

_We decided to get a hotel a little further away from summer bay than usual, it was understandable considering the amount of people who knew Charlie and the summer bay inn, we drove for half an hour, all the way there my hand was placed on Charlie's leg._

_as we arrived at the hotel Charlie went in first and got the room while i waited outside, i couldn't belive this was about to happen i was finally gonna have the one thing i have wanted for ages it was gonna be amazing i just knew it. _

Present day

I would have continued my memory but unfortunately we were interrupted by a voice that took me a while to recognized, "Excuse me, can I interrupt?", I looked to my left and saw James Standing there with a look which had a mixture of Surprise, Humor and Understanding, "Well now i understand what the hell is going on, and Charlie this really does surprise me but only a little". i looked back at Charlie, her face had gone completely red raw' "Look i can explain, i love joey ok i have never felt this way before about anyone except her and I...", "Ok hold up there Charlz, three things, One wasn't about to say that, Two don't care about that at the moment and three you have to come back to the station cause your in Deep Shit.", "Why are you in trouble?" i asked worryingly, James retold what had happened down at the station, i couldn't believe my ears when he told me what had happened down there, Charlie had literally kicked the shit out of Robbo because of me, i looked at Charlie, her face just wasn't readable, "Go back to the station Your needed there.


	7. Chapter 6 (Fixing the Problem)

Chapter 6

(Fixing the Problem)

**Charlie**

As i was on my way back to the station with James i kept play the rerun of what had happened with Joey over and over again, she told me she loved me after what had happened, after what i did, she said she loved me, but i guess i still had a long way to go before i had her trust back completely. James was very quite on the way back every now and then i felt his head turn to look at me for a few seconds then look away again, it was obvious that he was still a little confused by what had happened today, and he had every right to be, i mean though out the years he had seen me with men, so it must have shocked him.

As we pulled up outside the police station my hands started to shake what could possible be waiting for me inside that building, "So james whats going on", he looked at me for a few seconds and said, "Robbo Cruz's has just requested for a transfer out of our station until his trial, and because you decided to kick the crap out of him he now has the chance to move". If the words hadn't have come out of his own mouth i wouldn't have believe it, how on earth had i been so stupid, because of my fucking stupidity Robbo now had the chance to move out of our station into another close by, but the only other station close by was The City which ment two of our officers had to travel with him for 3 hours to get him there, "Well is there anyway we can stop it i mean the rules of a transfer clearly state...", "YOU ATTACKED HIM CHARLIE DON'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT", i had never heard James shout before, "HE CAN TRANSFER TO THE CITY AND WE CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER, I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE PROUD OF YOURSELF", and with that he got out of the car and stormed into the station.

**James**

I could not believe how Fucked up this had become, of all thing that could have happened today this just toped it all, just as i was trying to clam down Watson came up and handed me the transfer document that needed to be given to Robbo's lawyer, "Right seeing as Charlie attacked this idiot you will have to sign this as well" i was saying as i was signing the dam thing, she wasn't looking happy about this and i could hardly blame her, "Has Robbo been moved to lockup yet?" i asked, "No not yet, his lawyer told us to wait for him before we do it", "so where is Robbo?", "he's in the interview room, we had to put him there until his lawyer comes", "right get me his file, I'm gonna speak to him", "But you could get in trouble for that sir", "ok firstly don't call me sir, James will do fine, secondly he doesn't have to answer my questions".

Five minutes later I was sat down in front of him with his file, i just looked at him for a moment before opening the file, "12 charges of assault 2 of them against police officers, 5 charges of rape and 2 two charges of attempted murder, hmm not looking good for you is it?, what is it 2010 you should be out in erm 2035, mind you, you might not last that long, prison is dangerous, lots of people getting shanked nowadays, i think its five a day in there now, mind you I'm gonna make sure your put into the worst prison in the country". he just looked at me with a smug look on his face, then he started to chuckle, "Did i say somthing funny?" i asked, "Your just trying to be tough, I'll get off all charges and when i do, I'm coming after them", Now it was my turn to laugh, "wow you have a sense of humor, that won't get you anything in prison. Robbo let me tell you somthing the only way your getting off the charges, is if the judge turns up stoned and pissed out of his head, and the same goes for the jury to, and that never happens, so if i were you" i said as i was getting up "i would get use to the fact that your going to prison for a long time", as i left the interview room i saw watson and an idea came to me, i waved to get her attention and beckoned her over to me.

Ten Minutes later i was being hounded by the lawyer to get him transfered out of summer bay today, but as i have told him for the hundred time the transfer request has to go through the system first which takes a full day, "...so I'm afraid Mr Johnson that Robbo is staying in our lockup until that transfer has been cleared". He tried to argue with me but in the end he just gave in, 20 minutes later Robbo was being escorted to lock up where he would spend the night, Charlie and i were standing by our office door when he looked up at us giving us both a cruel smirk in the process, just before he went stared strait at charlie before saying somthing that made my blood boil with hatred, " i will get out of this Charlie and when i do you and Joey are dead.

**Charlie**

I would have killed that bastard if James hadn't held me back, i walked into my office and sat down, this was all my fault, i felt like such a failure, i had let my anger get the best of me, i know i shouldn't be feeling like this, but at the end of the day it was all my fault, but I'm surprised that command haven't been on the phone yet telling me i was fired, "well at least that's over, i swear i will be glad when he get put behind bars", I looked up and James had come into the office, "So" I said sadly "have you informed command?" i asked, what was the point in asking i thought, "Erm, Informed them about what" he said, did he actually just say that, "What do you mean 'About what', I attacked him you should have reported me, told them what happened, why didn't you do it. you should be...", but i looked him he was just reading a file, "i didn't see you attack someone, i saw Robbo attack you, you were just defending yourself, nothing to it", no way is he...covering for me, he simply looked at me with a smile on his face, i could not believe this, "That is against the rules, beside the whole station saw it so unless...", oh wait a minute i thought to myself, "I hate you" I said "the whole station is in on this?", "In on what?" he continued to smile, "You know what i take it back, i don't hate you, i fucking love you", "really cause i thought you loved Joey?" even i smiled at that comment "So Charlz care to explain how when you changed teams?"


	8. Chapter 7 (Confrontation)

Chapter 7

(Confrontation)

It had been a few days since Charlie had attacked Robbo in the station, command had been called in to investigate but all the evidence led to self defense. Charlie had been let off with a stern-warning, which was very lucky for her as it would have led to her suspension if the truth had come out. James had moved in with Charlie who had been living on her own, she was very grateful about this seeing as she hated living by herself. But what really annoyed Charlie the most was how Joey hadn't called, Texted or email her for 3 days now. In fact they hadn't spoke to each other since the day she came back. This was making Charlie very Nervous, Had joey decided that what happened the other day was a mistake, Because Charlie didn't think so, ll she could think about was how right it was to be in Joeys arms once again and she knew that Joey must have felt the same way otherwise she wouldn't have let Charlie Kiss her.

James Came down the stairs at 8 in the morning to find Charlie sitting down at the table eating her toast, she looked down right sad, she kept staring at her phone hopping it would ring. 'That's it' James thought to himself, He pulled out his Phone and wrote the words **'We Need To Talk ****Today'** in a text and sent it off before joining Charlie at the table, "You ok Charlz, and don't say yes because i know your lying". Charlie smiled, she always knew she could never lie to James because he knew her so well, "I just..., I just want to know where i stand with Joey, thats all". James noticed a tear starting to form up in her eyes, James could tell that Charlie really was dying on the inside with guilt. Just then James's Phone beeped and he pulled it out to reveal four words, **Alright fine be at the docks in half an hour**. "Hey Charlie i gotta go i said i'd go for a morning run with Geoff Campbell", as he got to the door he looked back at her and quickly said "Don't worry Charlz things will work out with Joey", "How do you know" she said, "I just do", then he left. He walked quickly towards the docks, he didn't like lying to Charlie but he knew that it was for her own good , if she knew where he was really going she would kill him, what he was doing would help out greatly but he didn't want her to know what he was up to. He arrived at the docks 20 minutes, as he looked around for the rusty trawler he kept thinking about what he was gonna say to her. "Well your early!" said a voice he recognized immediately, and looking around to see Joey with two coffees, "So what was so urgent, that you had to wake me up?" she said as they made their way onto the trawler and sat on the deck, "You know what's it is, Charlie is scared Joey she misses you, and don't say you don't miss her".

Joey looked down at the floor, "Of course i miss her" she said savagely "I love her for crying out loud". "Then what's the problem?" James asked, Joey didn't answer, she looked down to the floor, 'I know What the problem is', she thought to herself. she had been thinking about it for days now, she kept trying to convince herself it was Charlie's fault because she had betrayed her but Joey couldn't blame her, she knew it had been a tough time for Charlie admitting her feelings for her and it was never easy to try and come to terms with that, Joey remembered how it had been for her when she realized that she didn't like men, but then agin she was sixteen when she had come out, sure Charlie had been older and had been into men for most of her life, but did that make a difference, so when Charlie had cheated on her with Hugo it had hurt her beyond anything, But joey had done somthing even worse, and it must have killed Charlie not to mention everyone else she cared about. A tear slid down her face. "Oh come on", exclaimed James "if its about that hugo guy...". "it isn't about that, its because I left". James Looked puzzled "How did you work that one out?, I mean no offense to my cousin Joey but she cheated on you". "it was the day i left that has caused this", "What are you talking about"? James asked "you left for three months and you didn't come back, Charlie was hurt but she wasn't surprised by that i mean...", "You don't understand" Joey said quietly "I did come back after three months"

**2 years ago**

...as Joey looked back at the trawler she saw her boss get off and went to get the rest of the stuff that they were going to need. Joey finally looked at Charlie and knew what she had to do, "I Really have to go" Joey said and picked up her last bag, Charlie looked as though she was about to get on her knees and beg Joey to stay, but instead she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out Joey's ipod, "You left this behind" she said, as Joey took it from her it suddenly hit her full on, she was about to leave her home and lose the one woman she ever truly loved, Joey wanted to say that She loved Charlie but the only thing she could say was "i'll miss you" and then Joey couldn't help it, she put her hand on Charlie's face and pulled her in for one last kiss, as they broke apart a few tears came out of Charlie's eyes, finally Joey got on the trawler and looked back at the docks, the ship took her away and Joey watched the Charlie until i could see her know more.

**3 months later**

Finally 3 months had past for Joey and they were probably some of the greatest months of her life, the trawler and the team were so great with her that she finally felt like she had a proper family, but now that time was over, she had loved it but it was time to come back to reality, and then she saw it as it came slowly into view. Summer Bay. She was back home and couldn't wait to be back, she had missed it all, the weather, the diner, her brother and her new friends Aden, Nicole, Belle and Ruby. But there was one person she had wanted to see, the one person that she couldn't get out of her head over the last three Buckton.

She Jump of the trawler with her bags and headed for home, but then she saw her, Charlie was walking down the streets with Watson, Joey was just about to yell at Charlie to get her attention but her voice got caught up. Why couldn't she speak. Joey had waited 3 months to be with her again and here she was a mere 10 feet from her, and she couldn't speak. Charlie rounded a corner and Joey just stood there, she couldn't believe it, why was she afraid, then she understood. she quickly pulled out her notebook and pen, pulled out a pice of paper and wrote a quick message, she then pulled out an envelope from the back of her notebook wrote Charlie's address on it slipped a stamp on and posted it in the postbox near by. 1 hour later she was on a bus heading for the city, tears were streaming down her eyes and the words she had written still playing in her head

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready to come yet.

I LOVE YOU

Joey

**Present day**

James just looked at Joey, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Joey had come back to the bay after 3 months just like she promised, and then she took one look at Charlie and just left, Charlie had been sat at home for over two year constantly thinking it was her fault that Joey hadn't come back and instead Joey had been afraid to come back and face the music.

"You have to tell Charlie", James was right she needed to know, she had the right to know. But how could Joey tell her, then James had a plan.

It had been anther hard day at the office for Charlie, she had decided to work herself to the bone to make up for what she had done to Robbo at the station, even though he had deserve it she felt like she needed to make it up to the other officers who had stuck for her and lied to command about what had really happened. James was waiting for her with a large cup of coffee and smile, "Right", he said quickly "Drink this, have shower, get a nice dress and get dolled up, we are going out". Charlie looked as though she was about to protest but James cut across her. "Listen you have been stuck inside for days and the only time you leave is for work, its unhealthy for you, now do what i ask, we're gonna go to Rosettas". Charlie groaned but she went to get ready. She did like Rosettas the food was great, the music was good and the owners were some of her friends, there was only one problem.

The owners were Angelo's parents. They had come to the bay when Angelo had been made Sergeant of Yabbie creek Police Station, they were an nice couple and had very friendly when they had arrived, they had fallen in love with the bay so much that they had decided to move here and open up a restaurant. Rosettas was the only Italian in the bay and was above the surf club.

Half an hour later I was ready to go. Seeing as how he had asked me to get all nice i had decided to to wear my brand new white dress with black heels in which ruby had bought me for my birthday. I came downstairs to James who was wearing bright blue jeans, white trainers and a smart red shirt with small white stripes. "Wow Charlz, you look great". Charlie smiled at him. "Oh and great choice on the shoes".

10 Minutes later they were at the restaurant, as Charlie entered she couldn't help but noticed that James had a Large smile on his face, "I book at table this afternoon under the name Buckton", the waiter scan down the list of people before coming down to a halt at one of the names, "Ah yes Buckton Table for three". 'Three?' Charlie thought to herself, "Would you please show my friend to the table, I need to got to the bathroom", and with that he headed upstairs. Charlie still confused was led to the table and her moth fell open as she saw who was sitting there. The person was wearing a dark blue dress with small sparkly straps, she had also had her hair curled and it made her look even more beautiful, Joey Smiled at her "Wow Charlie you look amazing". Charlie had no idea what was going o until Joey said with a large Grin on her face, "are you going to sit down?", as she did so the waiter who had shown Charlie to the table came back with a note in his hands "excuse me but wanted me to give you this". She took the note from his hands and opened it,

Hey Charlz i've had to run because i knew you would kill me the moment you saw who was at the table.

Enjoy the meal because its all on me

James

P.S Once again great choice of the shoes, because now you can't catch me.

Charlie was fuming 'I am going to kill him' she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 8 (Old and New Romances)

Chapter 8

Old and New Romances

Charlie was very cross with James for another 10 minutes before she calmed down and decided that she would have a go at him later, it was a while before Joey spoke again. "Don't be to mad with him Charlie, he's only trying to help you, and me, this wasn't all his idea", it was then that Charlie forgot to be mad with James and became mad with Joey even though she didn't want to be. "Why haven't you been talking to me?" Charlie asked "because i thought things were ok between us, i can understand if they weren't, but you didn't even text me, do you know how that felt?". Joey couldn't look at her, she knew how it must have felt for her, "Look Joey i know that i Betrayed you, and i understand how much you would hate me i guess thats why you left after you came back to summer bay". It took Joey a few minutes to register what she had said "What?". Charlie smiled weakly "I know you came back after 3 months Joey", Joey looked horrified, How could Charlie possibly know that. "But how..." Joey began but she couldn't finish, and again Charlie smiled weakly. "About five people saw you the day you came back, Watson, while she was talking to me, Leah, saw you write the note, Ruby and Geoff, they saw you get on the bus and your Aden saw you on the way out of the Bay. All of them came and told me that you were here and that you left".

Joey couldn't look at her why didn't Charlie tell her all of this when they met outside the diner, as though she was a mind reader she answered my question. "The Reason that i didn't tell you the other day is because i was happy to see you, and we were kind of distracted". Joey Blushed. "Charlie I wasn't ready, thats why I left again, I so sorry I should have spoke to you when I got back, I just needed more time". Charlie just looked at me for a moment, Joey could tell that she was fighting back tears. " I don't expect you to forgive me for what i did, I betrayed you in so many ways Joey, But I love you". Joey couldn't believe her ears she really did mean it. "I forgive you Charlie, can you forgive me for not coming back?"

Charlie could obviously not hold her tears anymore because at those words tears started to flood down her face, she tried to speak but nothing came out so she reduced to a nod. As though they both had the same idea Joey and Charlie Both stood walked towards the other and kissed.

Looking on as the two women kissed passionately James couldn't help but feel emotional, he had never see Charlie in love with anyone as much as Joey, as he turned to leave he got a message on his Phone from Ruby. "I'm downstairs in the surf club, I want to know what's happing". With a huge grin on his face he headed downstairs to the surf club. Ruby was sat by the pool table, sat to her left with his arm around her was Geoff, sat to her right were three girls.

The one right beside her had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, the next girl had long Curly black hair with Hazel eyes. But it was the one on the end who caught James's eyes the most she was quite tall with short blond hair that went down to her shoulders, her eyes were dark green and for some reason James couldn't take his eyes off her. He was brought back to reality by Ruby's voice. "James over here". all of a sudden James felt the wind being knocked out of him as Ruby charged into him giving a bone crushing hug in the process, "Let me introduce you to my friends, You know my boyfriend Geoff..." They shook hands James had surprisingly got on well with Geoff when he first met him, "This Romeo and Indi they are a couple..." James shook both of their hands to, Romeo was quite tall with short blond hair he had the build of a suffer,His girlfriend Indi was the long Blond hair girl who smiled as they shook hands , "This is Xavier and April another couple...", another hand shake, Xavier was shorter than Romeo and also had short hair, April the long Black haired girl also smiled, "...and this..." she indicated the the last girl and the same one who had caught James's eyes the most, "... this is Nicole...". Nicole's smile made James want to melt right then and there, she had white pearly teeth which were all perfectly strait. "And where's you boyfriend?" asked James, then he qucikly thought 'Great Question you dick' Nicole simply smiled again and said" I'm single".

Back up stairs Joey and Charlie were having the time of their lives, Joey had launched into the stories of her travels, After she left summer bay she had headed of to Russia where she had met Yuri from Russia who were brothers. They wanted to travel the world like she had done, after that Joey and the brothers had gone to Germany, Spain France and finally hit England where they met Thomas and Rebecca who had been together for 12 years, they had traveled all over England before they had decided to head off to America. Charlie then told Joey about Belle and Aden getting married and moving off to Sydney, where Aden was working at the docks and Belle was working as a photographer for Vogue. Rachel and Tony had moved to New york, Rachel had started her own practice and Tony was a Sports teacher at NYU. Leah was getting married to Elijah Johnson who was a minister, that piece of information really got my attention, "A minister, wow Leah certainly likes different kinds of men now doesn't she"! The stories just got better and better Joey started to talk about how she manage to find a trawler to start up a business and how she started working in Baltimore for a few moths before Ruby had e-mailed her and told her about Robbo. "So when will the trial take place?" Joey asked quietly, "Well it won't be an actual trail". Joey looked a bit shocked but Charlie continued "We'll be in court on Thursday to get all evidence together to put in front of the Judge and it will be him who decides, if he does decide to take it to trial it will be a few days later when the real trial will begin". Joey seamed happy about this but to think that she has to wait made her feel even more uneasy.

James was having fun with Ruby and her friends back in the surf-club it was such a nice change to be with people who were a bit more up beat the the people in New York. He got on really well with Romeo and Xavier seeing as the three of them all liked surfing, Geoff was also Great because he was into sports. April was ecstatic to hear that James recycles and cared about what happened to the planet and Indi was quiet shock to hear that James had degrees in English, Maths Science and Drama, and Nicole, Well she just decided to listen and watch James, this made him quite uncomfortable.

Back upstairs Joey and Charlie were laughing through desert and talking about how Charlie and James were related, "Well through His Mom and my Dad, they were Brother and sister, When we were younger James and I Lived round the corner form one another, God we use to get into the worse kind of Mischief

and we were always there to get each other out of it, then His Mom died when he was sixteen and his father took him to New York, Then i moved up there to start my police training we were still close then even though we were teenagers, then i came back here and we didn't see each other until a few days ago". Joey seamed Amazed, it was sad about James losing his mom, but from what Joey saw of him he seamed to have made peace with himself, then Joey asked a question that she wasn't entirely certain she should be asking, "So what are you gonna do to him?", Charlie laughed "Oh he's gonna get the worst punishment", "and that is?", I'm Just Gonna tickle him".

After a long talk with everyone about how his life was in New York Alf Stewart came over to the table. "G'day you lot, glad to see you hear you came on a great night we've got some live entertainment here and she's very excited to perform for you all". That seamed to explain why there were a lot of people in tonight Alf who had met James on a few occasions shook hands and walked away, as soon as he was gone everyone immediately started talking about who the singer would be but their question was answered for them as John Palmer walked on stage, "Welcome everybody to our very first talent night, as you we have made a few changes to the club and this is one of them, every Monday evening people will be welcome to perform on our stage, and now with out further a do allow me to introduce our first talent on stage please welcome Clementine Smith".

A young girl of no more than 20 came on stage, she had long black hair which she tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing a black tank top with white jeans that she seamed to cut to just above the knees she was also wearing black Converse Trainer and appeared to be wearing ankle socks, everyone started to applaud and Nicole noticed that James seamed to be laughing and shouting "Go on Clem!", it suddenly dawned on her that James Knew her.

As soon as the Applauding was over the young girl smiled put the mike to her lips and began to sing.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting throught the wind Wanting to start again Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in Do you ever feel already buried deep Six feet under scream But no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July Cause baby you're a Firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colours burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh oh oh!"

Just Then Clementine Smith seamed to spot James and her smile widened.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colours burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh oh oh!" Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colours burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!" Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

The Applause was Intense, she was amazing, Clem Bounded off the stage and jumped straight into James's open arms "J-man" Clementine seamed to scream, "I don't Believe it what are you doing here?" as James let her down Everyone could tell James was So happy to see this person again. "I live here Clem, the real question is what are you doing here?", "Same as you I live here now to". Ruby cleared her throat, "erm James...?", "Oh right" said James quickly, "everyone as you already heard this is Clementine Smith". "don't Call me Clementine James, Hi everyone please do me a favor and call me Clem".

All the introductions were made and Clem seamed happy to meet them all, "Well it was really great Meeting you all but i gotta get goin there are some fine, People waiting for me backstage to show them a good time, James we gotta catch up with coffee, nice to meet you all i'll see ya round". with one more quick hug with James Clem turned on her heel and headed toward the stage. "Yeah I bet those girls can't wait to get their hands on you", "What said Xavier And Romeo together, "You mean she's ...?" Geoff began But James Already finished the Question for him "Gay, Yep"

"Well she seamed Friendly" Said a voice, All of them whipped around to see Charlie and Joey Standing behind them, both were holding hands "does this mean what i think it means?" asked Ruby Quickly, Both Charlie and Joey Looked at each other Before announcing in unison. "Yes" The cheers that were coming from the eight people standing in front of them were just as loud as the cheers for Clem just moments ago, Just Then Charlie Saw James Smiling, "Oh James" said very quiet voice, but James Looked quite scared now "Y-Yes" he said quietly, he knew what was coming, He was going to be Tickled. "Start Running" Charlie said Smiling, "Now Charlie, Surely your not still angry with me" but Charlie started to take of her shoes quite quickly and was having a bit if trouble with the strap, "Yeah your angry, Ah ok Great to meet you all" he said as Charlie Manage to get one of her shoes off, "Ah Nicole While I'm Still Breathing perhaps you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?", But before Nicole could answer James Quickly said "Great pick you up Tomorrow, Bye then everyone", and with James Sprinted towards the door Charlie not far behind him Shouting "GET BACK YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE TOAD, and the remaining 8 were laughing after them but none were laughing harder than Joey and Nicole.


	10. Chapter 9 (The Romantic Date)

Chapter 9

The Romantic date

Charlie woke up a few days later feeling like she was the happiest person in the world. Mostly because she had Joey back in her life and partly because she had caught James Last night. She had had a hard time catching up to him but when she did she had given a fair punishment, the next day Charlie had taken the day off work (well James had ordered her to take the day off work as she had not had one in 2 weeks) and was planning to go on a little boat trip with Joey. Before Joey and Charlie had met Charlie had not been keen on boats, she had been on a few police boats but still she had never really got into it. But it had been Joey who got her into them, she remember that day as though it were yesterday, after all it had been one of her favorite days.

Flashback.

Charlie was on her way to the Diner where she had agreed to meet Joey for some lunch, she was feeling a bit nervous about it and couldn't understand why. As she entered the Diner she saw Joey on her way out with a picnic basket in her hands, she seamed really happy, "Hey, What's with the Hamper?" Charlie asked. "Joey looked down for a second before saying "I thought we'd do somthing a bit Different", Charlie nervousness seamed to double for some reason, "As in a picnic?", what made it worse is that for some reason her mind seamed to get a picture of Her and Joey lying down on a blanket in the sun on the beach, 'This isn't helping' Charlie thought to herself. "As in i've booked Alf's boat for the afternoon, we can have lunch on the water" 'wow' Charlie thought to herself, She seamed to think that Joey was trying to impress her, "Look Joey you really didn't need to do that, Remember i haven't got much time", she had told Joey earlier that day that she had to meet a friend later that day. "I know" Joey said "But this is my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me, and i can have you back in time to meet your friend, and really, I just can't handle someone not liking boats. Charlie had been defeated by that final line, she smiled at joey before saying "Alright in that case I'm open to being convinced", Joey beamed "Ok lets get the keys", and with that they headed off.

Half an Hour later they were on alf's boat eating the food, Charlie just sat in the back of the boat enjoying the sun, she could truly understand why Joey loved boats the peace and quiet was absolutely amazing. Just then joey came on to the boat form the dock that they were tied to, "You really love it out here don't you", "More than anywhere else" Joey said with a grin on her face, "I can see that". as Charlie Started to clean the mess that there but Joey tried to protest, "Hey don't you do that, Come on you go meet your friend I promised alf i would return the boat exactly the way i found it". "No i don't mind helping" Joey had the impression that Charlie might like to stay with her but she had to meet her friend,"It won't take long" joey said, "No I am enjoying myself hanging out here" Charlie was dead serious, she was really enjoying herself, "Oh really?", Joey said "well it's a pity you can't stay then", 'Would this work' Joey thought "Yeah" said Charlie "So your not rushing off strait away?". "No well I don't have to return the key's for ages so i thought i'd just stay and enjoy the sun for a while", Joey looked down at her watch. "You better go if you want to meet your friend for 1:30", Charlie looked down at her watch to, "Yeah" what did she want to do.

20 minutes later Joey and Charlie were dancing to one of Joey's favorite songs. As it ended Joey and charlie came close to each other and Joey took both of Charlie's had in her own, it felt so right, but as Joey moved closer towards her Charlie Pulled away saying she had to go.

All in all it had been a good day and if Charlie could relive it all over again she would have kissed Joey.

James came down stairs fully dressed in uniform and was hoping that Charlie had made some bacon sandwiches as she said she would because James would be in charge of the station for the day, as he entered the kitchen with a basket full of washing, he saw her over the frying pan with a cup of coffee in her hands, she was humming a little tune, "Hey Charlie, hope breakfast is ready soon cause I'm starving", but Charlie wasn't listening "Charlie, Charlz, Charlie, HEY MORON!", Charlie Jumped out of her skin and nearly sent the cup of coffee she had in her hand flying, It seamed that James had been trying to get her attention for a while but couldn't seam to get it, "Sorry what, What did you say", James just smiled as he started putting a few things in the wash, "oh forget it, your minds on food, your thinking about somebody with long Black hair and bright eyes not to mention a smile that makes you wanna...can you smell something burning?".

He was right because the smell was coming from then pan, "whoa whoa whoa, the pan is burning" said Charlie in a panicked voice, "Get it off the cooker" James yelled and with out warning he pull the pan out of the way and flung to the front door where he opened it and let the smoke waft out, "Well thats breakfast ruined" James said, Charlie was sighing, "Sorry James i guess i was thinking about...", but James cut across her as he carried over the frying pan and the burnt con tense within it to the sink, "Yeah i know who you were thinking about, look why don't you do yourself a favour and just marry Joey for crying out loud!" It took some time for Charlie to fully register what James said and when she did she started to laugh, "I can't just marry her", Just then Charlie had an image of herself walking down the isle with Joey waiting for her. James laughed, "why not", "Well because its way too soon, I mean she's only got back to the bay, Plus what i say 'Hey Joey I'm the girl who stomped on your heart will you marry me?' it just doesn't work that way". James continued to smile at her, "Oh come on Charlie you love her, and your probably the only thing thats keeping her here", Charlie thought for a moment, "No I'm not she's got her brother here to". "No she hasn't", Charlie spun around, "What?" she asked, "you didn't know?, He left ages ago, he's living in sydney now", Charlie was shocked about that, why hadn't Joey told her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in came Clem, the girl from last night, Charlie hadn't seen her probably last night and realised she was quite pretty, she was wearing a white tank top that was showing of her Stomach and Blue jean shorts she was also wearing her black converse again, Charlie couldn't help but staring at her appearance she had very long toned legs, Clem had also noticed that Charlie had been staring, "so beautiful who are you, and when did God throw you out of Heaven?" Charlie laughed, then she looked down at her watch and said "hey james i gotta run i told Joey i'd meet her at 10", "fine, but you still owe me breakfast, Oh and enjoy yourself" and Charlie left with Clem looking at her as she left she couldn't help but look at Charlie's ass.

As Clem turned to look at James she noticed that his face became stony. "No" he said, he knew what was on her mind, "What i wasn't doing anything" Clem said in a offended voice but James just laughed "Yeah whatever, you look at any girl in shorts or a bikini for crying out loud", Clem just smiled at this, James knew what she was capable of he had known her for 2 years now and in that time she had probably slept with half of thew women at NYU, She had been a dance major there until last year when she had graduated, she had danced everything, Street, Hip Hop, Tap and Ballet. the pair of them had met in a nightclub about five miles from James's Apartment, James had watched Clem dance and had asked her to teach him a few things. "So care to explain why your here in Summer Bay?, because i know that you hate small towns", Clem merely blinked, "I have a Job here thank you, as a teacher, I'm taking over the Drama department".

James paused for a moment before he bust out laughing, "You? A Teacher?", Clem stared for a few minutes before saying "Why not?", "Clem you hate kids", "No i don't", "Clem, You once told a five year old that he was a little shit head", "Well can you blame me he head butted me in the stomach", "I just don't think you would be able to cope with it". Clem smiled evilly "You wanna bet on that", "Deal", Clem smiled again, "ok Clem you have to survive teaching for a full week", "what happens if i don't", James thought, what did she hate doing, "You can't wear Jean shorts or converse for a week", "WHAT?", James smiled, but Clem was going to make him pay for that, "Ok, But if i win, You have to sing with me next, week...", "fine" said james he didn't care but he had a funny feeling that she wasn't done, "...and I get to ask the woman the god decided to give as a gift to all the lesbians of the earth ".

James was not happy about that last thing, she always did this, "Now hold on a minute Clem" he said "Charlie is already in a relationship and she is quite happy with her", he knew that wouldn't work, Clem didn't care if the girls she wanted to do already had someone weather or not they were Gay and had a girlfriend or Strait and had a boyfriend, "Look i just want to get to know some people, can I Help it if I'm a sex goddess to all women?". James smiled and simply said, "ok you can ask her out, but i wouldn't get your hopes up", "well we'll see about that, anyway i got to go to the school, i start tomorrow and i still have a few things to sign, so our bet will start then ". As Clem left James kept thinking about how Charlie would react when he told her what would happen, but then again after tonight things were going to change for Charlie. Just then there was another knock on the door and James looked round, and nearly fell backwards, Nicole was standing in the middle of the door smiling and showing her bright teeth, James's heart seamed to skip a few paces, "Hey James you Ready to go". "Yeah I called Watson before i came downstairs, she knows about the surprise, so lets get going". But just as he was heading towards the door Nicole blocked it. "oh and by the way, yes i would love to go out with you". James's Heart seamed to have stop.

Charlie couldn't wait for her big trip, Joey had agreed to take Charlie on her trawler she wasn't sure where she was gonna be taken but she had hoped that it would be romantic. Joey was on the deck of her trawler waiting for the woman that she loved to arrive, she was very excited about what was gonna happen today, she had it all planed out. "Hey guys thanks for doing this i really appreciate this, is everything ready?" "yeah its all taken care of" Jessie was saying before she headed off to the diner with her fellow shipmates, Joey waited for another 10 minutes before Charlie arrived.

"Permission to come aboard Captain Collins", Joey smiled at Charlie, "Permission Granted". Joey lowered her hand and pulled Charlie on board. As the ship headed towards their destination Joey could help but smiling at Charlie, she looked so beautiful today, her long brown hair swaying in the wind and her bright blue eyes sparkling in the sun, it was almost impossible to believe that this women was her girlfriend, but that was all gonna change tonight, Joey had been debating about weather or not to do this but James had convinced her that it was time to do what she should have done.

"So where are we going, you I like surprises but i hate waiting". Joey chuckled, it was just like Charlie to do this, "We're almost there Charlie". After five more minutes of long waiting they arrived at a small island just a few miles away from summer bay, Charlie look curiously at Joey for a moment because she knew that it would only take half an hour to get here from the bay, whereas they took an hour. The Boat docked on shore and the two Ladies stepped of the boat and Charlie was pulled along with Joey for a walk on the beach, Charlie was getting even more confused by the second. They kept on walking for what seamed like 10 minutes and Charlie was getting very impatient, "Ok Joey enough is enough, either you tell me why we are here now or we go home". Joey had known she would be like this but Joey knew that around the next corner was the reason she had brought her out here. "Look I know how your curiosity is, but if you just keep walking I Promise you won't be disappointed ", Charlie raised her eyebrows "Please Charlie its just around the corner". With another tug on her arm Charlie carried on, just as they approached the corner Charlie kept saying to herself 'this had better be good'. They had finally arrived at the corner and as they turned it Charlie finally saw why they were here, and she felt her mouth open.

A Huge white marquee, at least 20 feet tall and 10 feet wide was standing in front of them, the entire thing was open and the whole of the inside was visible, a white round table with two white chairs was in the centre, the Table had been set and a bottle of Champaign was waiting for them. Next to the tent was a wooden floor and two large Black speakers Charlie had a sneaky suspicion that there would be dancing later on, there were also a White Carpet that led up to the tent itself, and Out side the tent were two waiters which were none other than Xavier and Romeo. Both of them were standing there in white shirts Black trousers and Red waistcoats with matching Bow ties. Charlie was Speechless it was Clear that Joey had gone to alot of trouble for her, she tried to speak but her voice seamed to get caught up in her throat. With a bit more force on her arm Charlie was pulled to wards the tent Romeo and Xavier Showed them inside and sat them down, "Good evening Ladies we are your waiters for the evening". Romeo said with a smile, "if you need anything please let us know". Charlie Kept looking around at the tent and the dance floor, she was still in shock even as the drinks were being poured out, however drinking The Champaign seamed to give her voiceback "You didn't have to go to all this trouble you know". Joey smiled, "Of course I did you are worth it, anyway this is a special night for the two of us". Charlie looked up from her Glass, "What do you mean?". "I'm staying in the bay" Joey said. Charlie stared at Joey "for how long?" she felt stupid for asking that, but she had to cause she still feared that Joey would leave her. "Well..." said Joey with hints of sarcasm in her voice "Does forever work you" Tears started to fall Down Charlie's face, she tried to answer but Joey cut across her, "Look I'm not sure I can describe how I feel about you, but then some one gave me an Idea, not to say it but sing it". And then without warning Joey Rose to her feet and headed to wards the stage where a microphone was waiting for her, and all of a sudden, Joey picked up the mic and be gan to sing

**Joey**

There's a place out there for us, more than just a prayer or anything we ever dreamed of. So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here, fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand.

Just then another voice hit Charlie's ears, she knew who's it was, James

**Both**

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above,

**James**

A world where that you Both belong, where faith and love will keep You strong, exactly who You are is just enough

**Joey**

there's a place for us, there's a place for us.

Charlie couldn't help it any longer, Tears dissolved down her face and she wouldn't have stopped it even if she could

**James**

When the water meets the sky, where your hearts are free and hope comes back to life,

when those broken hands are whole again, You will find what we've been waiting for, You both were made for so much more

**Both**

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above,

**James**

A world where that you Both belong, where faith and love will keep You strong, exactly who You are is just enough

**Joey**

there's a place for us, there's a place for us.

**Joey**

So hold on, hold on. there's a place for us

**Both**

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe. It's written in the stars that shine above,

**Joey**

A world where you and I belong,

Where faith and love will keep us strong, exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are is just enough, There's a place for us.

Joey looked at the Woman that she loved with all her heart, tears of happiness were streaming down her face, and in that moment Joey knew that the time had come.

Charlie got up and walked over to her girlfriend and her cousin and pulled them into a hug, "Thank you so much" she weeped, "You have both made me so happy". But James pulled away from them both smiling and headed off to join Romeo and Xavier, but they weren't alone. Ruby, Geoff, Indi, April and Nicole were now stand with the 3 boys. Charlie turned back to Joey who smiled brightly, "Charlie i just told you a few minutes ago that this is a special night for us. Yes I am moving back to the Bay for good. But there is only one thing that would keep me here, and we both know what that is. You. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met". More tears started to trickle down Charlie's So now here I am standing in front of the woman that I love..." Now tears fell down Joey's Face "...and the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with" and at long last Joey Placed her hand into her pocket and drew out a small black box. Then, she bent down on one knee and opened the box.

"Charlie Buckton Will you Marry Me?"

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but one thing was certain, at least in Charlie's mind. She mustered every bit of strenth she had in her voice, but the answer came no louder than a whisper.

"Yes!"


	11. Chapter 10 (The Trial

Chapter 10

The Trial

A Roar of cheering bust throughout the silent air. All of a sudden both Joey and Charlie were being pulled into the arms of their friends and family. Charlie and Ruby was Sobbing franticly with happiness into each others arms, while James was hugging them both, and even he was crying. Joey was being hugged by everyone, and finally after 20 minutes she found the one person that she really wanted in her arms. Charlie pulled her in Close and kissed her passionately "Just understand this, I am not wearing a dress" Joey whispered. Soon the celebrations began even the younger kids were drinking Campaign and Charlie seam to have no objection to her underage daughter drinking also.

"So", James was saying as he poured himself a 3rd glass "I think anyone who commits themselves to a lifetime marriage with Charlie Buckton deserves all the moral support they can get" Joey started to laugh, "Well i can't wait till everyone knows" Joey said, but when she next looked at james he looked very serious, "Joey I think its best if you hold off on the telling people bit", Joey looked a little confused at first, but then remembered that Robbo's trial was tomorrow. She had been very nervous about the up coming trial, if all went to plan then they would be there a few hours and a trial wouldn't need to take place. But seeing as Charlie was the arresting officer the judges might believe that she was to close to the case if they announced that they were engaged and might be taking this case to personal. "Well i can understand that" Joey said but her heart drooped in sadness, "Well hopefully this thing won't go on for to long". Joey looked up at James and desided that she had to ask him now.

"James i need a favor from you". James look puzzled at this but he gestured Joey to continue, "I know that we don't know each other well and i will understand if doing this makes you unconfatable..." she paused and then asked "I was wondering if you would be my best man?" James looked as though he had seen somthing unbelievable just popped in front of him, was Joey being serious, "I mean like I said i know that you and I don't know each other but if it weren't for you none of this would happen, and I want you to be there for the result". It took James a while to answer but the answer he gave to Joey made her even more happy. "I would honored to be your best man Joey", The pair shook hands and then ended hugging each other, Just then Geoff placed a hand on Joey. "All I can say is when it comes to planning the wedding, Just nod, ALOT" he said with a smile on his face, Joey let out a snort of laughter, "Well you would know right" Romeo said as he and Xavier came over to join them, "I mean Ruby Changed your wedding plans what 3 times" Geoff Smiled "Actually I think it was 4 times" Joey, James, Romeo and Xavier burst out laughing.

An hour later Leah, Irene, Morag bellingham, Miles, Elijah, Alf and Georgina Watson urned up to celebrate with them, (Charlie soon discovered that Joey had texted everyone of them the good news) While Leah, Irene, Morag and Georgina all hugged Charlie and started Gazing at the Ring that was now on Charlie's left hand, Miles, Alf and Elijah headed over to Joey to congratulate her. Charlie meanwhile were making sure that she had her made of honor and bridesmaids, Leah had burst into happy tears when she had been asked to be the maid of honor while Ruby, Georgina and Irene had been asked to be the brides maids, Meanwhile Elijah had been asked to perform the ceremony and Geoff, Miles and Alf had been asked to stand with Joey on the day, all of them had said yes.

"Ok then.." James had shouted loudly a hour later trying to get Everyone's attention, "...while there is still plenty of champaign left i'd like to propose a toast" Everyone looked up and Joey and Charlie took each others hands. "to the Happy couple who have finally realized what a lot of people have known for a very long time", he took a step towards Charlie and Joey with his glass "that they're destined for each other", Another round of applause and everybody began to cheer as the two lover closed the gap between them and gave each other a passionate kiss. Everybody seamed to enjoy themselves but it was 8pm when Charlie announced that they all needed to go home seeing as how herself Joey and James were needed at court tomorrow.

The next day Charlie, Joey, James and Georgina headed for court, all the evidence was in hand and Joey was feeling shit scared which wasn't surprising it would be the first time that she saw that filthy pig robbo for over two year and that wouldn't be helping the situation. They entered the court room and Joey sat at the table on the right that was facing the Judges table along with Morag who was representing both Joey and the Police in this matter.

The Judge walked in. Joey thought he looked wired with that white wig on. She had never understood why judges needed to wear those stupid things, as the judge took his seat he spoke to the room at large. "In this court room I will have no messing around we are hear to do Justice, and if anyone disrupts these proceedings they will be taken out of this room". Nobody made a sound. Just then the door right beside his desk opened and out he came. A mass of long brown hair with a long beard, it seamed that he must have gotten into some fights while he had been in prison because he had a fresh black eye, he looked up at Joey and gave her a very nasty smirk, he took a seat next to his lawyer and the Jude spoke again. "Miss Bellingham opening statements please" Morag stood up wearing Black robes and turned to face the Jury.

"My name is Morag Bellingham and I am here to bring justice to this man Robbo Cruz. He has committed some of the foulest crimes against young women". Morag looked quickly at Joey and then pointed at Robbo before continuing "This man has cause my client sever trauma, and to mention the other various women that he has traumatized over the years, he has also assaulted many people including Police officers, do we really want this man on our streets. He is a danger to every body, you don't need us to tell you what should happen. I know that you are all wise enough to know a dangerous man when you see one". and with that she sat back down next to Joey.

Robbo's lawyer stood up to address the jury and began to speak, Joey didn't really pay attention, she caught words like "..unreliable information.." and "..it was consensual.." but she didn't pay much attention, she could feel Robbo's eyes on her and she felt like she going to be sick, she knew that all of this was going to be over soon one way or another. After 5 more minutes the judge spoke to morag, "Miss Bellingham, This is a very tricky situation, I must ask you if you have all evidence with you". "We have your honor". "well then we will take a 30 minute recess". Everybody headed out into the hall and then into a small room. Joey sat in a chair and watched as Charlie, James, Georgina and Morag stood around the table to look at the case notes but she wasn't paying much attention again. She would no doubt be telling her story. She had never even told Charlie what had happened to her on the boat that night and she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to be able to retell what had happen.

30 Minutes later they were back in the courtroom Joey was shaking. "Miss Bellingham, Please call your first witness to the stand?". Morag stood up, she looked at Joey and she understood. Joey nodded. "I call Joey Collins to the stand". Joey stood up and headed for the witness box, as she sat down the Bailiff came forward with a Black book in his hand. Joey knew at once what it was. A Bible. she knew what she had to do, as she placed her left hand on the bible she raised her right hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" he was very blunt when he said this but Joey guessed he need to be in this line of work. "I do" she answered.

As Joey sat down Morag approached her, Joey was set and determined she was ready to tell her side of the story. "Miss Collins could you please tell us what happened to you on the 25th april of 2009?" Joey took a deep breath and started.

(Flashback 2 years ago)

Joey was in a bad mood, she had just had to listen to Robbo continually flirting with her, it didn't seam to matter how many times she told him she wasn't interested in that scum-bag he just couldn't take the hint. As she headed towards the middle of the ship she saw Aden. "Morning", he said quietly. "Hi" i said back to him, i didn't mean to sound like a dick, he was only trying to be nice. I went down below to sort out some stuff before we headed out. "You feeling Better today?", "fine thanks" she said. Aden gave a sigh then said "So you and Robbo seam to be talking again". she didn't answer, "I hope i didn't interrupt anything?" again she didn't answer and yet he continued "I mean you two seamed to be in the middle of somthing so i didn't...". "can you do me a favor?" Joey answered back "Can you just shut up for five minutes we've got work to do". Aden Looked taken aback by what she had said. "Whoa Whoa what's your problem ?". "Just get on with it".

3 Hours later

Joey was down Below sorting through boxes when Robbo came down. He walked past Joey and took a box form behind her. Then as he walked back towards the ladder he place his hand on Joeys ass. "Are you right?" she asked. "Oh lighten up will ya", Robbo said as he handed the box up to the main deck

but Joey was still fuming with what he just did "Better still keep your hands to yourself" she told him angrily. Joey tried to get past him but he stood in her way with a huge grin on her face. "Can you Move?". He didn't budge. "What is this some childish Attempt to get me to notice you?". He started to move closer. "You want me is that it? Well you can't have me because your a pathetic...". But she never got the chance to say anything else because he flung an arm forward in front of Joey and whispered in a deadly voice "If i wanted you, I could have you". then he kissed her on the cheek and headed back up to the deck-Joey started to tremble with fear.

As the boat hit the dock, Joey was Getting even more scared. Every time she was near Robbo she could feel his eyes on her and it made her sick, she needed to talk to get away from him as fast as he could then she heard her boss talking to Aden. Hey did you hear about the boys night?". "Yeah Squirt Mentioned it" Aden replied. "Alright friday at the surf club". "Alright cool i'll see you there" Aden said, and with that the boss headed off. Joey took a great calming Breath and headed towards Aden. "Hey" Joey said as she walked up to him. Aden looked at her for a sec and then looked behind him to make sure that no-one was there. Then looking back at her he said "Oh so your talking to me now?". Joey had expected that from him . She felt hurt, but she understood."Sorry about before" said Joey. "It's ok i think i've figured it out anyway". But Joey wasn't interested. "Listen whatever you do don't get off the boat with out me I really need to talk to you". Aden looked puzzled by that last statement. "Alright" he said but look if it's not that important.." But Joey cut across him, "No seriously, I really need to talk to you". "Ok ok relax I said I would.

Joey was now down stairs in the medical bay making sure that she had everything in her rucksack before she went home and was still hoping that Aden was still waiting for her. Just then someone came down the stairs and as she look behind her she saw Robbo. "what are you doing?" she asked. "The question is what are you doing?". Joey wasn't as scared as she was earlier because she knew that Aden was out side but she was still shaking. "Aden is out side he's waiting for me" Joey said with a determined calm in her voice. "I told him not to bother" said robbo. Joey's Stomach dropped. Surely he was lying. "There's no one there, they've all gone home". Joey suddenly became scared out of her mind and try to run towards the opening that Robbo was standing under. "Aden" She tried to shout but Robbo sized both her arms forced her around and place a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't make any more noise. "Shh" said Robbo quietly in her ear. "I'd told you i'd take care of you and I will"

Robbo Forced Joey onto the nearest and started to pull at her pants, Joey tried to fight him off but it was no good. He was to strong.

(Present Day)

Charlie sat there Horror Struck as she watched Joey tell the Story that had probably haunted her nightmares just as much as Joey's. Charlie felt a tear fall down her face as she heard what that disgusting pig had done to Joey. To the woman that she loved.

"After he...". Joey was struggling to finish,. "..He finished. He told me that if i told anyone what he did to me, he would kill me". At that point Joey couldn't continue.

"I have no further questions for my client".Morag was saying to the Judge "Would you please let her leave to calm herself?". The Judge Agreed Joey walked very quickly out of the room. Charlie made to stand to follow her. But James placed his hand on her arm and gave her a look that said 'If you go they will know somthing is going on between you'. Charlie understood and sit back down. "Mr Johnson do you wish to call a witness?" The judge asked. Charlie looked over at the lawyer wondering if he was going to call joey back but instead he stood up and said, "I call Robbo Cruz to the Stand" Charlie watched as the man she hated more than anyone stood up and headed towards the stand.

As he sat down Both his and Charlie's eyes met the look of glee shone in his eyes while Charlie's Eyes showed pure Cold Hatred. Mr Johnson Stood up and headed towards the stand "Mr Cruz did you or did you not Rape Joey Collins". Robbo held his gaze for a while Before taking a deep breath and saying "No I did not" Mr Johnson Just looked at him and even Charlie and James were surprised about how determined his tone. "No further questions". "What thats it?" Charlie yelled at the top of her voice and she stood to glare at the lawyer. "Thats the only question your gonna ask?" "Sergeant Buckton sit down" the Judge shouted at her. But Charlie wasn't done yet. "You know full well he did it. Look at the smugness on his face". "Sergeant Buckton sit down or i will have you removed from this court room". Charlie Glared at Robbo for a few minutes and then reluctantly sat down.

Things only got worse. Robbo kept continuing to say Joey had allowed him to have sex with her and also kept saying that he had never so much as touch a hair on her head without her allowance. Charlie was fuming with rage every time that asshole opened his mouth. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. That dick head had the nerve to lie to a Judge and Jury not to mention to Morag.

It was during their second recess that Charlie decided to vent out her anger. "How on earth could that son of a bitch think he can be so cocky and get away with all of this?" James wasn't sure that he should be answering. He could see that Charlie was close to breaking point and he couldn't blame her.

"Look Charlz, you need to calm down there's no way he's gonna be able to get out of this". James Knew that Charlie and her statement was going to be solid against Robbo. But would she be in the right mind to do it.

The Jury was looking at Charlie as she was called to the stand, This it she had to tell the final piece of evidence that would send Robbo Down for good. as she prepare to to tell the tale Joey looked at her remembering this day more than any other.

(Flashback)

Joey was heading back to the room in the hotel that was staying in. she wanted to get as far away from Charlie as possible and didn't care where she went. Just as she closed the door she thought she heard somthing behind her. She turned around expecting to see probably nothing and saw robbo standing behind the doorway she screamed and tried to run but Robbo grabbed her, covered her mouth and said "Shut up" Joey didn't make a sound. "Well it looks like we got the place to ourselves".

AS Robbo tied Joey up in some duck tape he started to speak "If you had kept your mouth shut in the beginning we never would've had any problems", Joey couldn't move or speak, she was absolutely terrified. Robbo who had just finished bounding her ankles sat down on the bed and spoke again "You and Tanya, you women your all the same" Joey just continued to sob. Suddenly Robbo heaved her up on to his shoulders and slapped her on the arse and said, "Bath time.

Meanwhile back at the station Charlie and Watson was questioning Joey's brother about her whereabouts. "I don't know where she is" he said "I thought she was staying with you". "Joey Took off last night, She didn't say where she was going". Charlie felt a pang of guilt. It was her fault that Joey had gone. If only she could have prevented it. But Charlie had no time to dwell on this. "So you haven't seen her at all". Brett looked away and Charlie had a funny feeling that was thinking about somthing. "What?" Brett looked back at Charlie. "We- When i went home for lunch I-, I Got the feeling that she had been in the house this morning. I thought some of her things were missing but I couldn't be sure". Charlie thought for a moment, 'so if joey had been home this morning then that might mean that she was still in the area'. "Do you know where she might go?" Charlie asked. "Why would I" Charlie knew from the tone of his voice that he didn't care at all "I've had nothing to do with her" he continued. "Not since she told me that she was-. One of them" Charlie couldn't believe her ears "Your sister could be anywhere. She could be hurt or even dead-". An even worse pang of guilt followed this. "-and why because she was just unlucky enough to have someone like you as a brother" Brett look angry "How is this my fault?" he asked as Watson left the room."You were looking after her, Hmm. Why didn't you?" Charlie was getting angry now. "Who takes their mates side over their very own sister's when she's been raped?" Brett didn't answer. Charlie carried on "You are just as bad as he is". "Your outta line" Brett retorted quickly.

Charlie looked at Brett with a mixture of shock and disappointment. "Charlie!" Watson came back into the room "that was the Bank, there's been movement on Joey's Credit card. She paid for a hotel room on it last night, and its local". Charlie felt a small amount of relief wash over her. "Get some back up" She told Watson. As She left Charlie stood up and look at brett one last time before saying coldly. "You better hope. Now get out of hear.

10 minutes later Charlie and her team had pulled up outside the Hotel where Joey was staying. As they entered Charlie was feeling scared. As they came into Joey's room they saw that there had been a struggle. Charlie felt scared and rushed out of the room as she had seen that Joey's stuff was still here so that might mean she still was. As she headed down the corridor she thought that she had heard running water and decided to investigate. She kicked down the door and saw Robbo Standing over and bath and the water was running. "Down get on your knees" she shouted but Robbo Didn't move "I said get down" Then she looked down at the bath and saw Joey Submerged in the water. Charlie paid for her lack of focus because Robbo Pushed past her and headed for the stairs. Charlie didn't care though she headed strait for Joey and without further ado pulled her face out of the water and ripped of the duck tape that was covering her mouth to give her oxygen. A distant thud in the hall had convinced Charlie that Robbo had been caught.

Charlie then told the judge and jury how Robbo had been taken away into custody. The judge seamed to look satisfied. "We will take a half hour recess and i will have inform you all on weather or not to have a trail". As they waited everyone seamed to be holding their breaths. As they were called back in and they took their seats they waited for what seamed like an eternity.

The judge took his seat once again "Well after hearing all of the evidence I think we can all deduced what happened, and also from the smug look on mr Cruz's face it has confirmed the story. We will not be going to trail. Mr Cruz will you please stand". Robbo Stood up waiting his smugness didn't seam to fade. Joey and Charlie looked at him. Did he really expect to get of aftyer all this. The Judge to a breath and said "Has the Jury reached a verdict". We have your Honor. We find Robbo Cruz Guilty of all Charges".

The Cheers were deafening as Joey and Charlie jumped to their feet and Hugged each other. It was over They didn't even hear the sentence the judge was giving Robbo (which was 25 years) and when they looked over at Robbo they laughed. He looked as though he had been he had been given a death sentence. But as he was lead away form the room he looked over at Joey and Charlie and stated to fight the guards, as they pulled him from the room he screamed at the top of his voice "This isn't over you dykes I'll get out of this and when i do i'll kill you both".

But they didn't care.

3 Hours later

Robbo sat in the interview room back in his prison gear waiting for his lawyer. He was fuming. As Mr Johnson came in Robbo gave him a furious look. "You told me that I was going to get off". Robbo said in a deadly whisper "You said that I wouldn't have to come back here at all. So please tell me how you messed up". Mr Johnson looked at him with an amused expression on his face. "It was you who messed up. If you had kept your mouth shut you would have gotten off. But no you had to brag". Robbo looked even more furious. "Get me out of here" Robbo said "Cause if you don't i will get another lawyer in here and i will tell him everything I know about you and your "Client" and what he gets up to in Mexico"

Mr Johnson laughed at this. "That would be so unwise Mr Cruz" Robbo looked Puzzled and was about to speak when mr Johnson said in a whisper "We have People working for us everywhere. Including the new home of yours". Robbo suddenly became frightened "So I Suggest that you button down and get use to this place cause if you don't start co-operating with us. We will make sure that you die a nasty death in here" Robbo's face became white as a sheet. Mr Johnson however continued to speak. "You being in here is a minor delay i'll get you out in a few months time-". Robbo was about to argue but fell silent when Johnson said "-and be grateful that you are needed by my "Client" because if he didn't need you. He would have had you killed".

Johnson looked on as Robbo's face became even more frightened. Then he stood up took his briefcase and headed towards the door. But before he left Johnson turned around and said "I'll be back in a few days. While your in here talk to your sources and see if you can get anymore info out of them about the person we are looking for". He opened the door but before he went through turned back to Robbo and said with a massive grin on his face "Don't drop the soap".


	12. Chapter 11 (New Changes)

Chapter 11

New Changes

Things couldn't have gone better. Robbo was locked up in prison with a 25 year sentence, Joey and Charlie had announced their engagement to summer bay and everyone was celebrating both. Everyone was up at the surf club Chatting, Laughing and (most Importantly) Getting pissed. Charlie how ever wanted it to end. Even though she was having a good time at the party she hadn't had a chance to chat to Joey all day and she really wanted but at the moment she was talking to James. Charlie wasn't talking to anyone she was just standing at the bar in a new red dress she had bought a few days a go She kept looking Longingly at the Woman she loved in her blue Jeans and White top. She had always loved the fact that she wore the dresses and Joey wore the Jeans it was Just the Way Joey was and Charlie Loved it. 'That's it' Charlie thought to her self 'I can't take it anymore it's time to see if James still know how to read my face'.

"Well at least it's over now Joey, and just think about it your getting married". Joey smiled at these last words. "Just one thing I gotta ask though" James said. "which is?" Joey asked curiously. "When's the Bachelor Party". Joey Laughed. "Not for a while, and while we're on that subject. No Strippers". James looked a bit downhearted "Oh come on Joey". "No James i mean it No Strippers". James looked like he was about to argue when Charlie interrupted them "You heard my fiancé" she said smiling. But Joey looked at Charlie and then said "The same goes for your party to". Charlie looked a little un-happy but agreed to the condition. "So James I heard you and Nicole are going out tomorrow night?". James looked very nervous at these words. Charlie smiled at him. She had never seen James act like this about a girl. "Wow James Buckton is afraid of a girl" Charlie laughed at the look on his face. He was always was so confidant around girls. But there must have been something different about Nicole.

"So moving on..." James seamed quick to change the subject. "Inspector Rhodes called the station this morning. He wants to see us both tomorrow at 9". Charlie looked scared. Why would the inspector want to see them. her immediate thought was that command had somehow found out that Charlie had attacked Robbo in the station. But the fear suddenly died away as Joey placed her hand in her own. "I'm sure it will be fine" she said soothingly. That was it Charlie couldn't take it any more. "Come with me" she whispered into Joey's ear. Charlie looked at James and she knew at once that he was still able to read her face perfectly. "Um I think I'm going to have a chat with Watson. You guys catch up". He winked once at Charlie and headed off towards the bar to get a drink while she and Joey left.

"Hey Alf" said James as he approached the bar "G'day m8 what can i get ya". "A beer Please" James pulled out His Wallet and just as he was getting the money out some one arrived at the bar beside him, he didn't even need to look to know who was standing there. He smiled. "Actually Alf can you make that 2 beer's" James turned to his right and sure enough, Clem was standing right beside him.

"How did you know it was me". "It's called bad Karma" Clem usual she was wearing a tank top (Blue today), Black Jean shorts and her usual Black Converse. "I heard you sent down that scum bag in court today nice work". "Thanks Clem, So how was your first day as a Drama Teacher?" Clem Smiled wickedly. "it was fine thank you looks like you and i will be singing together after all". James didn't care he knew he could sing fine. "You do remember the rest of my deal right?". Clem smiled as she said this. "like I told you Charlie and Joey are very happy together Clem so just give up while you have the chance". Clem Smiled and merely said "A bet is a bet". Just then Alf came back with two bottles Beers. Clem took one and toasted James to the trail. Then she smiled.

"So listen that really hot Blond Nicole is behind you and she hasn't been able to take her eyes off you and by the look she's giving me. Well lets just say she's into you". James looked around. Nicole was standing there. As soon as she saw that James was looking at her went red and he suddenly got scared. He had never gotten scared around women before. But Nicole, she was different. He had never met a girl that had this much of an effect on him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

He then turned around to grab his beer and then saw clem staring across the room with a look on her face that James knew only to well. It was the look she had always reserved for a girl that she wanted. When he turned to face the direction that she was facing he saw who she was looking at. It was Watson. He smiled before saying to Clem "She's out of your league". Clem's head snapped around at those words. "No one is out of my league" James laughed. "Ok whatever you say Clem". Clem turned her head and stared back at Watson. "I'll prove it to you" she said, and without any warning she marched over to Watson and engaged her in conversation. After five minutes they seamed to hit it off. "I thought she would never leave". James Whipped around to find Nicole staring at him "you wanna get outta here?" she asked. James suddenly felt worse.

Charlie pulled up in her car outside her house with Joey 5 minutes later and headed off inside. "So what's going on Charlz". Joey asked as she took of her trainers. "why did you want to get out of .." her las words were cut of as Charlie pulled Joey into her and started to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes the two broke apart. they looked at each other for a few seconds until Charlie said "I've been wanting to do that all day" Joey smiled at her, then looked down at the floor and a tear fell past her cheek. "Hey what's the matter". Joey didn't answer at first but stared at the Beautiful woman in front of her in that Red Dress and Black heels. "I- I. Oh never mind it's just stupid" Charlie pulled Joey's face up to her own and looked strait into her eyes. "Everything you say to me matters Joey". Joey still didn't answer she just continued to gaze longingly at Charlie. But after a while she took a deep breath. "I still don't know whether this is real". Charlie looked confused. "What do you mean?". Once again Joey didn't answer. But another tear streaked down her face. "Joey talk to me?" Charlie Pleaded. Joey looked at her. "You'll think its stupid". "Let me be the Judge of that". said Charlie.

Joey took a deep breath. "Ok. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna wake up and find myself far away from you. That wake up and I never came back here and got a second chance with you and that I never got the chance to propose to you" And with that Joey Began to cry. "Hey don't cry". Charlie said "Come on Joey. Look I don't think that's Stupid". Joey stopped Crying and looked up into Charlie's face "You D-Don't". "No" Charlie said sweetly "I sometimes feel the same. But then I remember. This is so real. My feelings for you are so strong, That I know i'm not dreaming. I LOVE YOU". Joey smiled her face was still full of tears but it didn't matter at that very moment. Charlie Continued. "So here we are standing here together. As it always should have been!" Charlie placed a hand on Joey's face and began to stroke her cheek. Charlie continued speaking. "Isn't it about time that we looked towards the future?". Joey just stood there smiling. "Well say something" Charlie whispered. Joey Looked into those bright Blue eyes that had captured her heart so long ago, and all doubt and fear fell away. "I Love you Charlie Buckton" she whispered and without another word Joey sized charlie around the waist and pulled her in to a kiss.

It's a strange thing but when you are dreading something and wish for time to slow down it has the nasty side affect of speeding up. Charlie was woken up by the sound of her alarm but kept her eyes shut realizing that she would be at work in half an hour. After wishing she could just lie here on her bed forever for another 10 minutes she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the woman sleeping beside her. Joey looked so peaceful. So much so that Charlie didn't want to wake her. But Charlie had to. "Joey?" Charlie whispered quietly. "Joey wake up" Joey opened her eyes, looked at Charlie and smiled. "hey what time is it?" Joey asked. "8:30" Charlie groaned "I have to get ready for work, my boss is coming in today". Charlie began to rise but Joey pulled her back and kissed her softly. "What was that for" asked Charlie smiling. "Just for being you" said Joey. They both got up, showered and dressed and headed downstairs. James was already up he was eating his breakfast while reading the paper. He looked up as the girls entered "Morning you two" he said sleepily. "what time did you get in?" Charlie asked. "3 in the morning" James answer with a yawn. Joey looked down at the paper James had been reading. The title read

**EXTRADITION LAWS RESCINDED IN 5 COUNTRIES**

Joey stared at the headline for a few seconds and the said to James "Can I quickly read that" James nodded and handed Joey the paper

_Over the Last few years the UN (United Nations) has been trying to apply Extradition laws in every country around the world. However it seams the their plan decided to hit a bump in the road. Last night Viktor Petrov the Russian Ambassador to UN announced his plan to try to disband the plan. His reasons for this are unknown however many countries have joined in with his plan. Along with the __**Chinese**__, 3 other countries have joined this campaign. __**Japan**__, __**Brazil**__ and __**Mexico**__. While it still uncertain what has brought on this strange turn of events, the rest of the UN are even more shocked. English Ambassador Sir Alex York. has Demanded an Emergency Meeting. to try and determine the reason behind these change of hearts._

_However while this is going on we must think of all the things that could happen as the UN enter these talks. As of last night known Street racer Valdamir Beireko who escaped form a Russian prison last week has entered one of these 4 countries and we have no way of telling which country he is in. While the russian police assures that everyone that they will recapture him there is no new evidence that show that they know anything about his whereabouts._

Joey looked up from the paper at James "This sounds quite serious". she said as Charlie headed forward and took the news paper of Joey. James nodded. "It is but there's nothing we can do about it". Charlie looked at the paper with curiosity the up at Joey. "He's right Joey. Australia is safe because we still have extradition laws. And anyway we have more important things to worry about". Charlie looked down at her watch. "James we better get going Rhodes will be at the station in 15 minutes". They went out the door and headed towards Charlie's car. while James got in Charlie turned to face Joey and linked her arms around her. "You available for lunch today?" Joey smiled "Always. See you at 12". Joey gave her a kiss and said goodbye to James.

Charlie and James waited with the other officers for Rhodes to arrive. "Have you any idea what this is about?" Watson asked Charlie while they were waiting. "No" Charlie said. Jonathan Rhodes was usually very kind towards his officers. He always had a saying 'you fellow officers are your brothers and sister. treat them as such'. it was a good saying, but that didn't mean he was never strict. On the contrary he had a nasty side but only brought it out when it was needed. Just then Inspector Rhodes came in. he was a tall burley man with short black hair, blue eyes and a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken twice. "Inspector Rhodes" Charlie said as she, James and Watson walked towards him Charlie's hand was held out. "Charlie, it's good to see you again". Rhodes said with a smile on his face and taking her hand. "You've already met Senior Constable Georgina Watson" Rhodes shook hands with Watson. "And this is the newest member of my team. Leading Senior Constable James Buckton". Rhodes shook James's hand. "Yes I have heard of your cousin Charlie but We've never met". "It is a pleasure to meet you sir" James said. "Likewise" Rhodes replied with a smile. "So.." Rhodes began turning to Charlie "..you are probably wondering why I am here Sergeant". Charlie gave a quick nervous look at James and then back again. "Yes sir the thought had crossed my mind". "Well the reason 1 of why I'm here. There has been some new changes to the police force. From now on there will be an Inspector in every station along with 2 Sergeants". Charlie wan't surprised it had been rumoured that this would happen. "Anyway first of all i would like you to meet your new college Sergeant Lisa West".

A girl had come into the station. She was quite tall. she had long dark brown hair and green eyes. Charlie walked forward and shook hands with Kelly. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Charlie". "Yes it's nice to meet you to. I've heard a lot about you". Lisa said smiling broadly. "So.." Inspector Rhodes said bringing everyone back to their senses. ".. It is time for you all to meet your new Inspector". Charlie looked at the door but nobody came through it. "Sergeant Charlie Buckton Please step forward". Charlie Approached Rhodes thinking that this couldn't be happening. "Sergeant Buckton" Rhodes said "Your Duty to this Force, this station and these officers has been outstanding. You have been a real asset to this team and this town". Rhodes raised his hands and took off Charlie's Sergeant Tags and from his pocket pull out two new ones. "It is with Great Honour. That I Promote you to the Rank of Inspector with all the right and Privileges that come with it". He placed the tags onto her shoulders and held out his hand. "Congratulations Inspector Buckton". Charlie was stunned. She couldn't believe it. 'Was this Really happening' she thought to herself. She didn't even register the Applause that was going on for her, Only when a hand was placed on her shoulder that she came to her senses. She looked around and saw James standing beside her his hand on her shoulder pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations. Inspector" He chuckled and broke apart for his cousin. "Well we still have 1 new member to introduce. Your New Senior Sergeant". He pulled out the tags and walked, not towards the door, but towards James. "James Buckton.." Rhodes began to say but smiled at the look of Horror that was now On James's Face. "Something wrong" He asked resting the urge to chuckle. "Me?" Said James still looking Horrified. "You're Jumping Me to Senior Sergeant". "Yes I am" said Rhodes still smiling Broadly "But. But Why. Surely there are more Qualified People". "There probably is yes" Rhodes said "But I have seen your Record. and i don't think anyone deserves it more then you".

James was still in shock. He had never thought that this would happen. He had only been here for five days and all of a sudden he was benign made a Senior Sergeant. he knew that this was a chance that he might not get again for a very long time. "Ok" said James. and he stepped forward to receive his new rank and tags.


	13. Chapter 12 (The New Assignment)

Chapter 12

The New Assignment

Charlie was still in a State of Shock. The sudden promotion had been so startling that she kept pinching herself on the arm at every available opportunity. The moment that Rhodes had dismissed the officers Charlie and James had hurried of to Phone Joey and Nicole about their new ranks. The pair of them were so happy about this news that they wanted to go out tonight and celebrate.

"_..I'm just near 'Rosetta's'. Do you want me took book a table for the four of us_" Joey asked. Charlie pondered this then looked and James. "Hey Joey want's me and her to go to Rosetta's tonight with you and Nicole what do you think.". James asked Nicole over his phone and after a minute he looked back at Charlie and nodded. "Yeah sure". "_Ok I'll sort it out now_". "Gotta go love you". "_Love you to" _and Charlie hung up her phone, just and James did the same. "Come on. We need to get back to our office. Rhodes said he still needed to talk to us about something". James said still smiling. "So where you all last night" Charlie asked as they went back to the office "None of your business" said James with a smirk.

Rhodes was sitting at Charlie's desk as they both entered the office. Lisa was sitting in front of the desk. both were waiting for the pair of them to come in. "Good. Please sit down you two". Rhodes ordered. They both did as they were told before he spoke again. "Now as I said before, your promotions are only one of the reasons I'm here". He place a briefcase onto the desk and opened it. "the other reason that I am here is to give the pair of you a new Assignment". Charlie and James looked at each other. Curiosity edged on each of their faces.

He pulled out a file from the case and handed it to Charlie who opened it. "Now as you will have no doubt have heard Vladimir Beireko escape from Prison the other day in the news?" Both Charlie and James nodded. "Well we've been informed that he entered Australia yesterday. Now last thing we heard he entered the city last night". Rhodes pulled out a case file on Beireko. "We have reason to believe that he is here to meet with a new associate. The Russian Government has asked to recapture him". As Charlie opened the file on Beireko It seamed to her that he was a maniac. He had been in Jail 6 times for the last few years. With Charges of GTA, Assault, Rape, Attempted Murder and first degree Murder. '_He sounds like a Russian Robbo' _Charlie thought to herself.

"So where Do Charlie and I fit into this Sir" James asked. "You and Charlie will be going undercover. It seams that Beireko is trying to sell some Drugs while he is here meeting this new associate of his. You and Charlie will be going to buy some cars from him". James thought it seamed easy enough Charlie however was still feeling uneasy.

"Now the pair of you will be meeting the detective that you will be working under in 3 days you'll be briefed on the rest of your assignment then. Charlie I just want to have a quick word with you about your new rank. James, Lisa will you give us a minute?"

So James and Lisa headed toward the door. When it was shut Charlie headed towards the kettle and turned it on. "Tea or Coffee sir?" she asked as the kettle started to boil. "Coffee please 2 sugars and stop calling me sir you're my equal now Charlie you can call me John now". Charlie smiled as she started making coffee. "Give me just a little time with that ok old habits die hard after all".

After leaving the office James showed Lisa to the desk she would be working at and was just about to ask how long she had worked with Rhodes when Watson came up to them. "James sorry to bother you but we're needed down at the summer bay High school". "For what reason?" asked James. "There was a major fight between two students. Principal Austin has asked for us". James pondered for a moment. "Alright I'll come with you. If that's ok with you I mean?". James asked. "Yeah its fine with me". James turned to Lisa. "You ok to wait here?". "Yeah sure". 5 Minutes later James and Watson were Driving towards summer bay high. "So…" said James after a while as he turned the car right. "You seamed to get along with my friend Clem last night". Watson Jumped. "How'd you mean?". she asked. James didn't answer for a while and then he said. "Well i just mean you two were getting along like a house on fire". James had a point.

_(Flashback)_

_"She's out of your league". Clem's head snapped around at those words. "No one is out of my league" James laughed. "Ok whatever you say Clem". Clem turned her head and stared back at Watson. "I'll prove it to you" she said, and without any warning she marched over to Watson. "Hey". Said Clem. Standing next to Watson. "Er hi" Watson replied sounding a bit nervous. "Don't be scared i just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Clementine Smith but please call me Clem". Watson seamed to lighten up a bit now and shook Clem's hand. "I'm _Georgina_ Watson. But people mostly call me by my last name". "Why. You have a lovely first name?" Watson Smiled. "I'm not sure I've always preferred it". Clem smiled at Watson and order two more drinks from the bar. "So I take it your a police officer then" Clem said smiling as she looked at Watson's uniform. "Yeah I am. I've been in court today and haven't had the chance to change out of my uniform". "Oh so were you with James today?" Clem asked "Yeah I was. Do you know him"? Clem went on to explain about their friendship. Watson became very intrigue by Clem. A little too much in fact._

"Watson? WATSON!" Watson jumped out of her skin as James shouted. "W-what". she spluttered. "We're here".

James pulled up into a parking space beside the school and got out of the car. Watson was still thinking about Clem as she got out of the car. In next to no time James and Watson were outside the principles office James was knocking on the door.

"Ahh Constable Watson Please come in". Gina Austin greeted as she opened the door and gestured them inside. "Miss Austin" Watson said as she entered the room James followed her in. "This is James Buckton our new Sergeant". Gina and James shook hands. "Yes Mr Buckton I've heard of you from my son Xavier it's a pleasure to meet you". James Smiled "Likewise Miss Austin". He looked over her shoulder to see a young man sitting in a chair. "So who do we have here?" James asked moving forward to face the young man. "This is Dexter Walker". Gina Answered "He decided to throw a student down a flight of stairs".

"Because he tried to set me on fire!" Dexter Retorted Glaring at James. James looked up at Gina "Is that true" He asked. "Most of the students are saying that it is true yes". James looked down at Dexter. He had actually heard about him from Indi who was Dexter's sister. From what was said about Dexter he didn't sound like the kind of person to just randomly throw anyone down some stairs.

"How's the other kid?" Watson asked. "He has a Sprained his wrist but it's not that bad. Unfortunately I had to call you in". Gina replied. James considered for a moment. He knew that people reacted instinctively when it came to these kinds of situations. Once James had been put in a similar situation in which he had to shoot somebody in the leg to save another persons life

. "Are you sorry for what you did Dexter?" James asked. Dexter didn't look at James for a moment. James had the slightest inkling that Dexter was scared of what was going to happen to him. Indi had told James that Dexter was hoping to be a doctor. "Well…." Dexter was starting to raise his head. "Yeah I am".

James knew at that moment, that Dexter was being sincere. "Alright then as this is your first time offence I'll let you of with a warning. But Miss Austin will be punishing you besides us". Dexter nodded. "I won't be suspending you Dexter." Miss Austin said as he stood up. "But. I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you a week's worth of detentions". Dexter sighed with relief thanked James and Watson and headed out of the office after being thanked by Miss Austin. James had taken the name of the other student as they needed to charge him with attempted arson. Then after shaking hands with Gina they left the office. They were halfway towards the school exit when James heard a very familiar voice coming from a classroom to his left. "Watson" James called. Watson turned around and headed towards the classroom that James was standing in front of, but backed quickly away when she saw who was in the room. "Watson, what's up with you", "Nothing" she said, but a little to quick. James smiled. "Why don't you head back to the station, I'll see you there". Watson didn't need telling twice. She turned on her heal and walked quickly towards the exit. James opened the Classroom door.

The desks had been pushed aside towards the wall and the class were sitting on chairs in a circle. Clem was siting in-between Ruby and April. Clem was not wearing her usual attire but was now wearing and dark grey suit with black high heals. Standing in the middle of the circle was Romeo and another girl that James didn't know. They must have been doing some kind of scene because both were looking uncomfortable. "Miss. I'm not sure about this" Romeo said. Clem Chuckled "Romeo it's not that hard. All you have to do is have a conversation with Sarah". "Yeah but we have to kiss each other at the end of the conversation". Clem sighed and then rolled her eyes. Then her eyes found James and she smiled widely. "Well it seams we have a guess". James moved into the room smiling, and winking at his little cousin. "Constable Buckton as you're here perhaps you will help me give these young students of mine a little lesson regarding Improvisation? Clem had stood up as she asked this. "Certainly Miss Smith. But it's Sergeant Buckton now". Clem looked startled at first but then rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Very well Sergeant". she said as she moved into the center of the circle along with James. "You two sit down and watch carefully" Clem said to Sarah and Romeo. The pair of them hastened to obey. They must have been quite happy to leave the center of that circle.

"All right James this scene can be as long as you want and be about absolutely anything". Clem told him as James took off his hat and threw it to Ruby. "The only thing is that you and I have to kiss at the end of it". James was smiling. "No Problem" He said with a confident Grin on his face. "Right" Clem said. "Our characters are called Billy and Carmen. Now make up a scene".

"Hey Carmen I have a question for you" James said in a cocky kind of voice as he placed his hands in his pockets. "And what might that Question be Billy" Clem asked with the kind of voice that had a sort of polite interest. James thought quickly and decided that the best thing was to be quick and easy about it. "I know for a fact that you've never kissed a guy before seeing as your gay". Quite a few people laughed. Even Clem cracked a smile. James then pulled a coin out of his pocket and everybody stated to laugh, even clem did for she knew where this was going. So I'm gonna toss this coin in the air if it lands on heads I get to kiss you twice if it lands on tails you have to kiss me twice". Clem laughed. "But that deal isn't fair cause either way I'm gonna have to kiss you". Many people were laughing now. "So lets just get it over with shall we". Said James, and without further ado he took hold of Clem's arms and pulled into a kiss. It lasted 2 seconds after which they both pulled away. James and clem didn't mind they had been friends for a long time, but it still felt wrong to kiss someone who was a friend.

Just then the bell rang for lunch. "Ok guys, we will continue with this tomorrow. Homework..". (Several people groaned their displeasure) "..Start reading chapter 3 of that new book I gave you the other day, to be handed in on Monday. Failure to do so will mean detention. That's all you may go" the class started to leave. James told ruby they would talk later about his and Charlie's promotions. Soon there was only Clem and James still in the room. "So what brings you here?" clem asked as she and James stared to put desks back into positions. "Trouble with some students" James Replied. "Yeah I heard about what happened". Clem said. "Everything ok?" "Yeah, its fine". James sat down on the nearest desk. "But I want to talk about something else". Clem place her final desk back into place then sat on that one and started to take of her shoes. "What's going on between you and Watson?" Clem looked up. "Nothing, Yet. She said with an evil grin spread across her face. James just shook his head, " I don't know what I'm gonna do with you". He said with a slight laugh to his tone. As he got up to leave clem spoke. "What are you doing tonight?" "Going out with Charlie, Joey and Nicole for a meal. Why?" "Come down to the surf club tonight round 9 and you'll see". She placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a letter. "Give that to Georgia will you". James raised his Eyebrows. "What am I your personal messenger?" "Yeah you are" Said Clem.


	14. Chapter 13 (Clem's Awkwardness)

**HI GUYS Really sorry about the long wait it's been a hellish few months. But I'm back and i should be updating much quicker now that i****'m back. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**Clem's Awkwardness **

"To Inspector and Senior Sergeant Buckton" Ruby called as she raised her class toasting her mother and Cousin. Everyone round the table had raised their classes and toasted to them as well. Charlie and James were ecstatic about what had happened. They had been working together for only a few days and here they were. With higher ranks things couldn't be getting better. James suddenly remember what he had promised clem and realized that they need to get down stairs fairly quickly.

James quickly paid for the bill (Ignoring the shouts and protests of his friends) and the 6 of them headed down stairs into the bar.

"So what exactly did Clem say she would be doing" asked Ruby as the 3 couples sat down at the table.

James smiled He knew exactly what was going to happen but that didn't mean things ever went according to plan. Just as the clock-hit 8:55 Watson walked into the room wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She spotted her two colleagues and came over. "So what's going on then?" she asked looking at James. The note she had been given just said 5 words. 'Surf-club, 9 tonight, look hot' She now sat down next to Nicole. Just then Alf came out on to the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "G-day every one". He said into the microphone. "Now tonight we have our talent night back". A few people cheered. "So without further ado please welcome back onto the stage Clementine Smith.

Clem walked onto the stage. She had change from her suit back into her normal tank-top jean shorts and converse. Her hair was now back into it's usual ponytail. A loud cheer came from James, ruby and Geoff. Apparently ruby and clem had been getting really closes lately. James had been a bit concerned by this at first but he had remembered that clem would never take advantage of a student.

Clem walked on to the stage sat in the chair that had just been placed on the stage.

As she sat down she looked around the room and spotted Watson. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of her.

"Hi everyone." She said into the microphone. "Glad to see you all here. Tonight I'm gonna sing this song for a really hot person."

She stood up and pushed the chair back. James looked at Watson and to his surprise she looked a little disappointed by something.

Clem took a deep breath and began to sing Just as the music began.

I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,

But here's my number,So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

James took a quick glance again at Watson. Now she was smiling. But not in a good way.

You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal, Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin', Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right, At you baby,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys, Try to chase me,

But here's my number, So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Clem bowed at her applause and then bounce off the stage towards the table where everyone was sitting. "Hey guys did you enjoy?" she asked looking at the people she had grown to like.. Everyone all said yes and congratulated her, everyone that is except for Watson.

"What about you Georgina" Clem asked looking at her with a flirtatious look on her face. Watson got to her feet. "Was that your way of asking me out?" Watson asked looking at Clem. Clem looked a little taken aback by this and said Nervously "Er, Yeah" Watson now looked a little angry. "Then you need to work on your technique". She said in a flat voice, and to the whole of the gang's shock Watson turned towards the door and walked strait out of it.

Clem looked shock as though she had been punched in the face. She kept her eyes locked on the door for a few more nanoseconds then turned to face James, who in any case looked as though he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that"? Clem asked as though something cosmic and had just happened.

With that James began to howl with laughter. "James that's not funny" Nicole said heatedly. James was now having trouble talking, mainly because he could stop laughing. "Sorry" he managed to say after and few more seconds. "But I never thought I would see the day where Clem would get turned down". And without further ado he began to laugh again.

The next day was an uneventful one unless you counted James hearing moans coming from the bedroom next door.

James got up and had breakfast then moved towards the table and started to read the newspaper.

Just as he was about to make another cup of coffee he received a text from clem.

_Clem: Today I'm gonna get Georgina._

James merely laughed and wrote back.

_James: Clem you really need to try and get over the fact that she might not be interested in you. And after what you did last nigh I can hardly blame her._

James had just sat down at the table when he heard his phone beep again.

_Clem: EVERYONE IS INTERESTED IN ME!_

_JAMES: Well apparently not._

Just then James heard giggling coming down the stairs, as he looked up he saw Charlie and Joey come into the room. Joey was dressed for the day while Charlie was still in her pajamas They both took one look at james and both faces went red.

"Morning you two" said James his eyes were already on the paper so that they couldn't see his smirk.

He could tell that they were highly embarrassed and this made him smile even more so.

James and Charlie had been called by rodes a few hours later telling them that they didn't need to come to work today as Lisa was being put to the test to see if she could cope without them being there. So that day Charlie was going to spend the morning with Joey. While James was planning on a morning run with Geoff.

Unfortunately this plan didn't go very far. He had just changed into his running shorts and shoe, and was just about to head out the door, when clem walked through looking as though she had died.

"What is happening to this world" she practically screamed as she flung herself on to the sofa face first and started pummeling it with her fists. James looked down at Clem. He had never seen her looking so dejected. He decided that she needed his help badly. So he sent a text to Geoff saying something had come up and sat down on the armchair next to sofa "What happened?" he asked with kindness in his voice, even though he knew that she would have done something very stupid.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Clem stood outside the diner trying to muster all her toughts together. She couldn't understand what had happened last night. She had sung a song to Watson last night. A song that clem was sure would grab Georgia's attention. But it hadn't worked in the slightest. Just then she saw Watson walk out of the diner in her uniform. 'Damm she is sexy'. Clem thought to herself. "Hey Georgia". Watson turned around to see who had called her. She saw who it was stared at clem for a few seconds then turned back around and then walked away. Clem looked taken aback then ran after her. "Georgia wait!" Clem shouted after her. Watson consented to pause for her. Clem ran up to her. "Look…" Clem asked after coming to a stop right in fornt of Watson and trying keep her eyes from roaming watson's chest. "Look, what's going on here, I mean last night I dedicated a song to you and when I ask if you liked it you have a go at me I mean whats going on"?._

_Watson Tilted her head to the left as though she was trying to understand something._

"_If you have to ask you clearly don't know" She said with as much content in her voice as possible._

(Present time)

"..and after that she turns around and walks off. I mean what was all that about?"

James didn't answer at first. He just looked at Clem with a mixture of pity and disappointment.

"Oh Clem" he said with a sigh in his voice. "Well I'm sorry but you were a bit tackles". "ME!, Trackless?"

"Look" said James with an air of trying to explain something simple to an over emotional toddler. "You upset her with that song". When Clem looked even more confused he explained further. "Look I'm not saying that your intentions weren't noble. But it's the way you did it. You treated her like she was another flimsy, whereas she really seams to like you. For what reason I don't know" Clem look a little annoyed by that last expression. James however smiled and went on. "Look how do you feel about her?". Clem sunk deep into her own thoughts trying to find out how she felt.

The truth was she had never felt this way about anyone. She had had many Girls fawning over her, and over the years she had become accustomed to the feeling of being wanted. She had never in her whole life experienced the feeling of wanting somebody herself. But now she had it and she liked it.

"I really like her as well" she muttered at last. James smiled widely. But Clem just seamed to be even more miserable. "I don't know what to do" Clem whispered. James thought long and hard at what his best friend was going through. In the end he had a plan but it wasn't going to be easy.

A few hours later saw Georgina sitting at the bar having a beer. She had had a very rough day. The new girl lisa had been grinding her all day. Georgina had never thought she would hate anyone she worked for, but she that was before she had met Lisa. She was a stuck up ignorant cow who seamed to love lording her power over others. She didn't seamed to have any idea how to run a police station. Form Georgina point of view anyway.

Just then Somebody sat beside her. "Look Clem Just leave me alone" she said with anger in her voice. But when the person didn't move she glared to her left and started to say "Clem for heaven's sake…" But broke off as she saw James sitting beside her. Georgina's face suddenly went red. "Sorry" she said now looking down at her feet. "Its alright" said James as he ordered 2 more beers form the bar.

"So…" said James as he paid for drinks and set down one of them in front of his colleague while turning to face her. "…what's my best mate done now?" Georgina looked at him with a mixture of shock and admiration. He didn't seam to beat around the bush in any sense. "Well.." Georgina started as though she wasn't sure how she was going to explain the problem without insulting his best friend. However just as she was deciding on not to say anything, she burst into a rant about the way she had felt when Clem had sang that stupid song. How it had seam that Clem treated her like a flimsy and how it seamed that she never cares about anybody for herself. She stoped talking and took a deep breath. James smiled at Georgina for a few seconds then "So really you need for her to prove that your not just some flimsy to her?". "Yes" said Watson firmly.

The next day Charlie and James were due in work to meet the detective that they would be working for while they were doing their undercover operation. They would be laveing for the city strait afterwards so first they had to say goodbye to their loved ones. After Charlie told Joey that she would be safe and back in a few days She gave her a goodbye kiss to remind her thaty she had something to come back to.

James told Nicole the same thing and promised her that when he returned he would spend some more time with her. The station was farly quiet when they arrived but all in all they were ready just to get gone and get it over with.

Rodes was waiting in Charlie and James's office when they arrived. "Ahh good your both here good" he said as he motioned to the chairs that was in front of the desk he was sitting at. Both sat down and waited. "Ok" Rodes said as he pulled out 2 files from out of his briefcase and handed them to each of them. "Now Charlie your new name is Charlie Miller. We're leaving you with your first name so that people can still use Charlz as your nickname makes it easier for us". Chariie nodded as she opend up her file. "We've given you the usual background for this type of undercover". It seamed simple enough. A few years in juvie for stealing cars and a year in real prison for the same thing.

James cover was pretty much the same thing as Charlie's. except that his name was James Johnston.

"So who's the detective that will be in charge of us" Asked Charlie. "He's someone that you may know" Rodes simply said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Rodes called. And the door swung open. Charlie and james turned to face the door. Charlies mouth fell open. Rodes was right she did know this man. But she had hoped never to see him again. "Hello Charlz. Did you miss me?" it was detective Robert Robertson.


End file.
